Supergirl Would Even Be Jealous
by SLRisme
Summary: Request for 'Bostitchfoxy'. Everyone always wondered about Freakzette, wanted to know who she was and if her and Freakazoid would ever be more then companions in a theme song. Well; here's the story of Freakazette after she's saved by Freakazoid.
1. I Like Swooshing Sounds

888888

I was rather… _Disgusted_ at the fact that we saw Freakazette maybe _once_ in the _two seasons _of Freakazoid.

Not trying to bring you down, '_**Bostitchfoxy**_', and no, I do not understand what her username stands for, so don't ask me. Anyway, I'm not trying to ditch the request that you asked me, but I had to look up information on the show '_**Freakazoid**_', and let me say, a romance between Freakazoid and Freakazette is… Going to be strange sense we do not know who Freakazette was.

And I'm the kind of person to believe that Stephanie is too much of a… Ahem, _whinny bitch _to be a hero, she's like Mary Jane, all she does is scream and kiss the hero after he saves her, almost losing his life in the process, that's all.

So, this… Yes, this is my version of Freakazette, and if you don't like it, then do not read it.

Let me start.

888888

_**Title: I Like Swooshing Sounds**_

Saving people in Washington sucked; it sucked as bad as not being allowed to use the computer, or worse…

_**Poo gas**_.

The female grunted, pushing herself up off the concrete ground as her lovely shade of blue arms had blood trickling down from the shoulder down to the tips of her fingers. Her emerald eyes caught sight of the object being thrown in her direction, quickly running away from the spot in internet-fast speed as the cherry red, ripped off car door missed her by a least a mile by her speed.

That tail of a 15-foot snake whipped out from the side of the building, wrapping its enormous tail around her thin, beautiful body, squeezing her within his grasp. The scream of pain left her lovely blue lips, flexing her arms as the snake only wrapped around her even tighter and tighter, making it harder for her to breath.

"Sssshouldn't you be some-where else tonight, Freakazoid?"

The woman stood tall and high upon the building, staring at the girl being strangled as the female gave her a snarl, flexing her muscles again. Cobra Queen held the evil smirk on her face, the blue male by her side raised an eyebrow, the confused look upon his features as his eyes scanned her up and down. Finally, his eyes stopped at the thin form of the woman, noticing her rather large chest and blonde hair that stood up in a strange, but lovely, manner.

"My love, I do not believe that this figure is Freakazoid, for this is a female with intelligence that can be seen, not like our other foe who can not even tell a cat from a dog. That reason, and other certain features of her body form are unlike our male companion…"

The blue female raised an amused eyebrow, noticing that the man in front of her, named Cave Man, spoke with such intelligence that she could almost believe that he was one of her teachers at the high school.

"Oh, really? Well; I haven't gotten those Japanese lanterns that Freakazoid talked about and the city lights out here are blinding me. My full apologizes, honey."

"It's alright, love. We all make mistakes, and this is a mistake that was finally made anyway, she stood in our way. I do wonder though, if you are not our male foe named Freakazoid, then who are?"

Those emerald eyes of hers stared back into his own eyes, smirking slightly as her light blonde hair fizzed up a bit more, electrical forces forming on her finger-tips.

"My name is Freakazette, and I'm here to stop you from doing harm."

Cave Man raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly himself at her comment.

"Really, my dear?"

"**Yes**."

That's when Cobra Queen raised her hand up, clasping it into a fist as Freakazette's eyes had caught sight of her action.

"Then kill her, my little pet."

With those words, the snake tightened it grips, the female within its grasp let another cry leave her lips, finger-tips trying to reach a spot to touch the snake with the electricity that was growing inside her. Her arms were being held tightly, her chest losing more and more air as she was losing blood to her legs, having no power to try to kick the beast holding her.

She let another cry leave her lips, watching in disgust and shame as the two villains laughed, mocking her strength at this point.

…

(Across town, at the fair that was being held that week)

… 

Saving people in Washington was fantastic!

Freakazoid, who was really 18-year-old Dexter Douglas, grinned as another girl passed him and blew him a kiss, wishing he could place his lips against the other girl's lips. He was dating Stephanie though, who was gossiping and flirting with guys about the fact that she was dating Freakazoid, trying to impress them.

Stephanie was pretty, really cute, but man… Sometimes she was always …

_Er_…

Her annoying self.

"_**Ohh**_!"

Trailing away from the girl that was still gossiping about her date, his eyes caught sight of a bear on a unicycle, grinning madly at the scene before him. Now, Freakazoid was a wonderful hero, loving and caring, but he had the attention span of a squirrel.

"**Freakazoid**! You left me, just as Brad was going to say something about you and me!"

"_Don't you mean just you_…"

The words were muttered under his breath, walking away from the bear and the female who looked awfully sad, eyes looking up at the sky above his head. All the stars that he wanted to see, but couldn't see because of the pollution in the sky, only seeing one star that was hanging above the other side of town, not even above his own head.

The star was like a sign, telling him to fallow the star, taunting him to fallow the object in the sky for he might find something that he truly wants. Maybe like a bear on a unicycle, or something to get rid of the smell of poo gas, or… Or maybe…

Maybe a girl that would know him from the heart, not just Freakazoid, but also Dexter.

That she would be funny and cool, and sure as hell wouldn't need him as a _**popularity item**_, but as a _**love interest**_. That she would understand his nerdy jokes when he was Dexter, but could handle his attention span when he was Freakazoid. She could stand up for herself, but would also need his help at certain times.

And when they would kiss, there would not just be heat, but also such love in them tha…

He snapped back into reality as the thin female punched him in the arm, not hurting him in anyway, just bringing him back into the real world, making him lose all the happiness that his thoughts held.

That's when his excellent hearing heard the sound of the cry of a female, a desperate cry of need as he grinned, turning his head around to merely glance at Stephanie and the crowd around her.

"I have to go, Stephanie, someone needs me."

With that, he lifted his arm out in front of himself, making swooshing sounds as he ran away from the cheering crowd, grimacing slightly at the last words he heard some of the girls whispering to other girls.

"…_That Freakazoid is a total hunk_…"

"_Yeah, but there are days when I believe Stephanie is too good for him_."

"_Please, he's too good for her; he's just a bit wild. That man just needs a __**super**____girl, not a __**normal**__ girl_."

…

(Back at the other end of town)

…

"_**Arrgh**_! Let… Go!"

"That reptile can not let go of you until you are dead, and of course, he must eat you for dessert."

Freakazette snarled towards him, the sarcasm could be heard easily through his words, the words slipping from him as though it was fine wine. Being raised higher-up by the snake's tail, the palms of her hands pointed up towards the tail that was wrapped around her, getting into contact with his scales. Sending bolts of electricity through his large body, the snake gave off a growl, unwrapping its tail off her body.

The next problem was hitting the concrete ground that laid below her, not having enough strength to even be ready for the force that was about to hit her.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!"

In a matter of moments she was in a pair of dark blue, muscular arms, a male grinning down towards her, winking. Tight, scarlet clothing was upon his body, her eyes catching sight of the sigh on his chest and the lighting bolt in his hair.

The same lightening bolt that she had.

"That was close, miss. Do not worry though, when there's a villain, _Freak_…"

His words stopped in mid-sentence, eyes finally looking at the female in his arms, almost dropping her in complete shock. She was him… Well; she would be a very hot, sexy female him if he was female, which he wasn't. But… By micro-chips… She had the same lightening bolt, almost the same skin color, except her skin was a lovely shade of blue while his was dark blue, and they even had the same sign on their chest.

"…-_Azette_ will be there to help the innocent."

"…_Freakazette_…?"

"**Yeah**."

With a rather annoyed sigh, her small, thin hands pushed against his chest, letting his arms drop to his side like a little child as she stood up straight, emerald eyes glancing back at him. She raised an eyebrow, the male raising an eyebrow back as they stared at each other, long and hard, trying to read each other's thoughts.

"Freakazoid!"

Before she could even say a word, the blue male had wrapped his arms and ran into the middle of the road, the tail of the snake crashing down against the spot where they once stood. As the copper scale tail lifted off the ground, the concrete ground was there no more, only in bits and pieces. Even after Freakazoid had stopped running, even after the attack was done with, he still kept his arms around her, as though he was never going to let her go.

"I did not know that you had a girlfriend! Oh, and I can already tell that she's an intelligent female being, but if I may ask, how did you get a female as intelligent as her?"

"Because, I'm smart myself! If I wasn't, I couldn't do _**this**_!"

He placed his index finger between his lips, placing with his lips as me made loud, annoying noises with those movements. The two upon the building high merely stared, raising an eyeridge as the blue female by his side let the giggle escape her lips, confused by his actions. The giggles stopped in a sudden moment when the serpent snapped its tail back towards their bodies, pulling Freakazoid and Freakazette in its grasp.

The male gave off a startled cry, while the lovely shade of blue female let the cry of pain escape her lips, the wound on her shoulder ripping back open. Both freaks were back to back, the blood from her shoulder starting to pool a bit before rolling down her arm.

The corner of his eye caught something, Freakazoid trying to turn his head towards the red sight, the scent of blood catching him off guard. With his head turned around all the way it could go, his eyes caught sight of her mouth wide open, trying to let a cry out when her lungs were being crushed, blood rushing down her arm, getting onto her super outfit.

After that everything was blur, all he knew was that his fingers were glowing brightly, he must have touched the snake, then… Then he fell to the road, that girl on top of him, oh man… Freakazoid, or rather Dexter, wished he could remember the look on her face, those kissable lips screaming out his name, his super-hero name that is… Cobra Queen and Cave Guy must of ran-away, their snake fallowing, weakly, behind them. Before everything blacked out, he heard Mike's voice, calling out his name, Stephanie also calling his name. That wasn't the important thing though. The female superhero had wrapped her arms under his body, carrying him some-where as she started running when the others called his name again.

Then… Then the girl whispered his name out one last time…

…_**No**_…

The brave, daring, sexy… _Freakalicious_ Freakazette had whispered his name.

Then everything went blank.

…TBC…

888888

Yeah, that's it for now, so… Yeah…

Please review, private message me, tell me what was liked/disliked, what I can fix, or anything positive or negative!

Have a wonderful day.

888888


	2. Fly Like An Eagle

888888

Thanks for the review, '', and I'm happy that you like the story so far, Stitch.

So, thank you again for reading and what-not.

Hey, guess what song I'm listening to?

I bet you'll never find out…

888888

_**Title: Fly Like An Eagle**_

"…When you saved my life, I realized…"

The blonde female leaned her slim, but large chest body against his own muscular body, the moonlight shinning down upon them, glistening off Freakazette's hair.

"That you are the funniest, bravest, and most handsome superhero alive, Superman would even be jealous of you… Which is why I have to say…"

Her lovely shade of blue lips slightly brushed against his own dark blue lips.

"_I love you, Freakazoid_."

Their lips finally connected in a kiss, the action lightening fireworks in the male's eyes as he finally closed his orbs as he deepened the kiss. The kiss was so passionate, loving, and so breath-taking that male superhero almost fell to his knees in such bliss. The female wrapped her arms around his neck, the stars dancing above their heads as his arms wrapped around her thin waist, wishing this moment to never end.

After only a few moments, they pulled their lips away, staring down into her emerald eyes with a grin on his features, on her own lovely blue features she held a soft smile.

"_I love you, Dexter Kent Douglas_."

"I love you too, Fre… How did you know that I was Dexter?!"

As soon as the words slipped from his lips, the perfect area around him blew up in millions of pieces, taking him with the explosion…

…

_**(End of dream)**_

…

His eyes popped opening, gasping for air as though his whole body had been under-water, leaning up slightly until something was stopping his body from moving much more then that. Brushing the blurriness out of his eye-sight, his eyes meet with the pair of lovely emerald eyes, staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

The female superhero, who was staring back at him, was sitting upon his lap, wrapping bandages around his arm that was raised in the air. The roll of bandages was in her mouth, raising an eyebrow at Freakazoid as one of her hands held his arm up in the air, while her other hand was wrapping the bandages around him. Without even asking her if he could, his other arm that was being wrapped up reached for the roll in her mouth, pulling it out with a grin on his face.

"…I need to ask you a few questions…"

'_Like, what's your number?'_

He kept the thought to himself, the female superhero nodded towards him, sliding off his lap as her eyes didn't meet with his eyes, scarlet cheeks flushing deeply. As Freakazoid looked around the area around him, he noticed that it was just a normal, his body lying upon a scarlet sofa under his body.

"Your hide-out is so… _**Intelligent**_!"

"_Intelligent_?"

"Yeah! It looks so normal that no one would expect it! It has a TV in front of the sofa, a sort of messy kitchen that I can see in the other room, it looks just like an apartment!"

"That's because it is an apartment."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Unlike all you cool, handsome superheroes, I do not have a hide-out; I live by myself in this apartment, I have no money for a hide-out. And that messy kitchen in my kitchen, that TV in front of the sofa if mine, and what I'm wrapping you up in is mine, Freakazoid."

"Did you just call me handsome?"'

"…Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you just called me handsome!"

Freakazoid, Dexter, couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice, pointing a finger at her in an accusing way, grinning madly. She let the smirk go across her features, arms crossed over her chest as her eyes narrowed, slightly.

"I was actually speaking of Superman and Green-lantern; I just didn't want to hurt your feelings and added you into the sentence. Sense you're being so cocky though…"

A pout crossed his features, a giggle leaving the female as Freakazoid looked around the area the surrounded him, her giggle reminding him of his dream, grimacing at the thought.

"Like I said, I have a few questions for you…"

"I'll make a deal with you, Freakazoid."

As she used her hands to slide off his body to the other end of the sofa, the male superhero kept his eyes on her movements, noticing by a few simple moves that she was flexible.

'_I wonder if she'll let me show her how flexible I am later on this eveni…'_

His thought never finished, mentally kicking himself at the thought, remembering that he was with Stephanie. It was just so… _**Hard**_. This girl in front of his eye sight was hot, _**very hot**_… _**Freakalicious**_, so to say. By her comments, Freakazoid could tell she was humorous, she was a total flirt, and she wanted to help people any way she could help them out. Even when she was being strangled to death, she still looked his foes in the eye and told them that she would protect the innocent with all her heart.

_Now_, if you didn't think that's _hot_, then you're just being _picky_.

"For every question you ask, I get to ask a question, and I want the truth."

"Same here… Do you want to ask the first question…?"

"You can if you want to…"

They stayed in silence in long, cold moments, both staring at each other until both opened their mouths, letting the same sentence as the other was saying leave their lips…

"Who are you?"

Both of them looked at one another in shock, Freakazoid's mouth was in a gap while Freakazette placed a hand over her mouth, cheeks forming a slight scarlet blush. Then, at the same moment again, both blue figures placed a smirk on their features, the cocky sentence leaving the both of them at the same moment at the same time…

"You _don't_ know _who_ **I** am, **ha**!"

Freakazoid looked at the female before him with an eyebrow raised, the beautiful female in front of him copied the action, both getting annoyed at the fact that they were saying the same thing at the same time. With a simple gesture with his hand, placing his hand before his chest to let her talk, she nodded towards him, understanding that he was letting her talk.

"I am Freakazette, the one and only, my dear."

Freakazoid opened his mouth again, only to have a soft, lovely shade of blue index finger placed upon his lips, already knowing his question.

"No, I'm not from here, I used to live in Arizona, in a little town called '_**Green Valley**_', where everything was calm and peaceful. Until one night, many years ago in the dead silence of night, I heard a scream, and everything changed…"

"What happened that night? You gotta tell me! Please, please, _**PLEASE**_!"

"I will, relax Freak, I will."

Placing the calm hand on his shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at him, watching as the male shook in his seat, waiting impatiently for the story.

"It was just another day for me, or for my older self now it was another day for me anyway. It was four-years ago, night of the prom dance at my school; it seemed to me I was the only 14-year-old girl that didn't go to the dance. To make this story quick, I heard a scream, typed some random keys on my keyboard, and I was sucked into the computer and turned into this."

"How did you become a hero?"

"Apparently, at the prom that night someone by the name Clockwork attacked, I heard the same girl that screamed before and messed me up on the computer scream again, I went rushing towards them. Actually, I flied to them, but it's still the same as…"

"You can _**FLY**_?!"

"Yes, can't you?"

"_**Hell no**_! That's why I make '_**swooshing**_' noises when I'm running, to make me feel like I'm flying! On your _**first**____**day**_ you could _**fly**_, and after all these years _**I**_ _**still**____**can't**____**fly**_!"

"Do you have telekinesis?"

"What kinda question is _**that**_?!"

"Do you?"

"…_**Yeah, so**_?"

Freakazette smirked at him, letting a knowing chuckle leave her lips, eyes glistening with slight mockery. Freakazoid, already annoyed at the fact that the female before him knew how to fly on her first day, became even more raged that she knew something he didn't.

"That's why I can fly, what-ever force gave us our powers, it wanted to give us what we wanted, but then wanted to tease us at the same time. You wanted to fly, to be able to have the wind rush against your face, to be Superman. I've always wanted to move objects, to have that Coke on the counter go into my hand when I'm on the couch seconds later, to bend metal with a wink."

"So… In other words, what-ever gave us our powers, wanted us to have them…"

"Wanted us to save the innocent…"

"Wanted us to have those powers to show us even the worst can be the strongest…"

"Wanted us to also know that everything that we want will not always come true, that we are not the strongest, that even through the odds of certain situations that we do not have the power that we wanted, we can still save those in need."

The male superhero stared at her, long and hard, not knowing what to say by her wise words. She had to be, at the most, a few months older than him; both of their eyes stared long, deeply into one another's eyes.

"Do you think we were destined to meet?"

"…_I Do_…"

The words that left her lips were so simple, only two words that were said in a calm tone, she almost fooled him by her cool movements and that smirk upon her features.

_Almost fooled him._

Those emerald eyes told him another story. The story of a girl who was trying to hide her breaking heart, to stay cool and calm at every single moment, deep within those glorious eyes held a hidden passion. A passion that might always be hidden within her soul, the part of her heart that would never be found.

"Hey, do you think we could see _eac_…"

"I think it's time for the both of us to head off."

The look of pure shock crossed his features, her head turning away for their gazes didn't meet eye to eye anymore, losing all the chance he had with her at that moment. His eyes looked in every direction around his body, looking for some sort of excuse as Freakazoid looked back at her when she stood up from the sofa.

"I… I have _**SO**_ many questions though!"

Those soft, beautiful emerald eyes looked towards where the male superhero sat, a smile as soft as her eyes forming on her features.

"If we were destined to meet once, then we shall meet again."

Her hand reached out for his hand, placing his hand into her own hand as he was pulled off the sofa, both figures walking hand in hand towards the front door. In complete silence, she turned the rusted, golden door-knob, opening the door all the way for the air could hit them in the face.

Freakazoid noticed the first rays of sunlight glistening upon the window of her apartment, letting a sigh escape his lips, knowing he was going to be exhausted when school started today. Both of them stood there in complete silence for moments beyond moments, watching the sun rise in front of their eyes, not noticing that their hands were in a bond.

"I better head home… I have to get ready for something…"

"Yeah, I also gotta get ready for something, today's my big day."

"Big day? With what?"

"You know as well as I do, Freakazoid, until we get closer is when I can finally tell you what I do in my modern life."

With a smirk on both of their faces, Freakazoid headed down the metal stairway that lead up to and away from her apartment, stopping at the last step on the stairway. His eyes glanced up back up towards her apartment, only about 13 feet up in the air, but in his eyes she was miles and miles away from him.

Freakazette merely stood there, arms crossed, the same soft smile upon her lovely shade of blue features. With a nod, he headed down the street, going towards his house as he held a soft smile upon his features.

He wasn't going to worry about what his parents would ask, what Duncan would make fun of him about, not even what Stephan would do when she saw Freakazoid. Nope, he wasn't going to worry yet.

With a wide grin upon his features, his arm lifted in front of himself, making '_**swooshing**_' sounds as he ran down the street, not knowing that Freakazette had blew a kiss at him, going inside her apartment moments later.

To Be Continued…

888888

That's it. I felt like being lazy, so I did the chapter in a lazy way.

So… Please review; tell me what was liked/disliked, what could be fixed and what you just liked in general about it.

Have a wonderful day!

888888


	3. Three Girls, Two Hero Haters, One Freak

88888888

Hello. I hope everyone is having a fantastic day.

So, I was going through my freakin' huge pile of E-mails, and I realized that I haven't done any of my fanfictions in a while. I've been busy with something else, and I just stopped my all of my fan fictions on here.

Well; I believe it's time to do another chapter to each of those stories!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do not, then I believe that sucks for you.

88888888

Title: Three Girls, Two Hero Haters, One Freakazette

"Hey, Geek!"

Without even looking over his shoulder, Dexter Douglas let a sigh escape his light tan lips, closing his locker after he heard the other male voice. Hands tightly gripping the books he held in his hands, chocolate brown eyes looking over to his side where he knew the jock would be standing.

"Brad, what a pleasure to see you."

The male before his eyes stood tall and mighty, arms crossed over his chest as Brad Cooper's ice blue eyes stared down at Dexter in confusion. Even when Dexter would speak clearly to him, Brad still seemed confused. The computer teen almost felt a twitch of pity for the jock, being as stupid as he was.

I did place _almost_ though, for what is about to happen next always reminds Dexter of why he shouldn't feel any sort of pity for a fool like him.

The muscular, dark tan hand slammed the books in the pair of light tan hands down to the ground, the books landing on the ground with a loud '_**thud**_'. When the computer teen bent his neck down to watch his books fall to the ground, he felt the same hand that slammed his books to the ground hit the back of his head, knocking his glasses off. Dexter did nothing though, only waiting for his glasses to hit the ground, where his books were.

A dark tan hand reached out in time to grab his glasses from hitting the ground.

"Hey, boy, I'm guessing these are your glasses."

A determined, but sweet voice spoke up; the same hand that caught his glasses pushed them up his nose.

That's when Dexter almost dropped his mouth in shock at the sight.

There were three females around his, one had just given him his glasses back, another one was checking the back of his head to see if he was bleeding, and another girl was picking up his books.

"Hey, why are you pickin' on this kid, hombre?"

"Ah, senorita, I'm just messing around with him."

The jock was lying through his teeth, but Dexter knew why he lied. The girl who had spoken up to Brad, the same girl who also saved his glasses, looked like a model.

From her slightly muscular, dark tan body to her luscious, curly jade black hair. A scarlet dress that only went to her knees was blowing in the breeze that was in the hallway, scarlet heels glistening in the light given off from the lights. The pair of sunglasses on her face also glistened in the light, a determined look on her features as her eyes were hidden from the world.

"Like, totally. Why are you, like, messing with this boy, anyway?"

"I… I only wanted to have a bit of fun."

"Ugh, like, this is horrible fun, boy."

A perky, female voice spoke up from above the hunched over Dexter, the girl pushing him down a bit to look over his scalp to see if he was okay.

Her straight, brunette hair touched the sides of her cheeks, her hair only reaching to her chin. The pair of peach color hands pushed off his shoulders, getting off the male. She wiped the unseen dirt on her pair of white shorts, pulling the black tank down towards her hip line, her black pot-a-dot flats making squeaking noises on the floor. When the girl looked over towards him, her noticed that her eyes were also hidden by sunglasses.

"No, you're just a bully. You weren't having fun; you're just trying to make yourself feel better by picking on others. You should be ashamed by yourself, you idiot."

By the last girl's response, Brad held a confused look on his face before turning away from the girls and jogging away, never looking back at them.

"I'm sorry about people like that, they just don't belong here."

Her voice coolly said, pushing herself off the ground with pale hands as she meet face to face with the teenager who had lost his books.

This girl looked like she could have fit into Brad's popular group.

Her slightly wavy, golden blonde hair hung behind her back, a smile on her features. There was a white tank top was under the light blue, jock jacket that was on her slim body, the jacket unbuttoned. A pair of faded, light blue jeans hugged her thin hips, white sneakers on her feet. A pair of sunglasses was also on her pale face; her lips were glossed with lip gloss, the smell of cotton candy dancing through the air, reminding him of last night.

He shook his head, trying to forget the supergirl with the pair of emerald eyes.

"Thanks for helping me, what's all of your names?"

The Mexican in the group smirked, brushing a hand along her dress.

"My name is Melissa. The perky, brunette girl is Brittany."

Kayla waved a peach color hand at him, popping gun at the same time.

"And that blonde girl is Samantha."

At her name, Samantha gave a nod, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"What's your name?"

"Dexter, you can call me whatever you want to, though. Hey, I don't wanna be rude, but what's with the sunglasses?"

"Duh. It's, like, sunglasses season!"

"We have to do this every single fashion season with Brittany. If it's bikini season, we have to wear bikinis, if it's scarf season, we have to wear scarves. Sense it's sunglasses season, we gotta wear sunglasses."

The group shared a laugh, all of the teenagers looking from one to another, grinning madly.

"So far, our big day has been pretty good."

Dexter froze suddenly; face becoming emotionless at Brittany's words. Freakazoid, who was on the inside, seemed rather shocked, letting her words wash over his body.

Both of their hearts seemed to have stopped.

"W… W-Why is today your big day?"

That's when Brittany grinned; both Melissa and Samantha smiled as they stayed by her side, waiting for their friend to tell the male why today was a big day.

"We just moved here only three days ago in an apartment that's about twenty minutes away from here, we just left Arizona. All of us wanted something more, so we wanted to come here for our senior year in Washington. The first day all of us unpacked our stuff, on the second day I unpacked the rest of my stuff and left to look for a job, Melissa and Samantha already have one, I just need one now. And today, on our third day, we finally came to school!"

She exclaimed, almost bouncing with joy, until she suddenly stopped, looking towards her side, where both of the girls were. The male watched this girl in a complete daze, carefully repeating her words over and over in his thoughts, slowly realizing something.

"Where were you two, by the way? I came home last night, and both of you were gone."

"_**Out**_."

Both girls replied, bitterly and coldly, Samantha pushing her pale hands into her pockets as Melissa wrapped her dark tan around her body. Melissa smirked, evilly though, as Samantha also held the same smirk on her features.

"I came home last night, after you told me you were done with job searching, and you were gone from the apartment. Where were you?"

"_**Out**_."

Her tone was the same tone the other two used, and the male in the group felt like a brick hit him in the face, while Freakazoid felt like a ton of bricks fell on top of his body.

Actually, inside Dexter's mind he watched as a ton of bricks did fall on top of Freakazoid's body, the male only laying under the pile of bricks. Both of them wanted to ask the same question, but both of them, Dexter and Freakazoid, knew that the question was too sudden to ask now.

Instead, the computer kid went for another question.

"Hey, I was watching the news and something came up about superheroes, and I was wondering… What do you guys think of Freakazoid?"

"He's hot."

The male slumped his shoulders at all of their responses, each girl replying the same thing as he held back a sigh.

Inside his brain, Freakazoid had pushed the bricks off his body, raising his hands in the air in pride, then his hands ripping the cloth on his body. Instead of only ripping the top half of his suit off, he had ripped the whole thing off, only in his red boxers now. Blushing, his hands reached down towards his crotch, covering himself as his cheeks turned an even deeper color of scarlet.

'_You're so weird…_'

Dexter thought to Freakazoid, knowing the superhero could also read his thoughts. Inside his brain, the almost naked superhero stuck a tongue out at Dexter, knowing that the teenager could also see him.

"I think he's a bit to cocky to be a superhero, I don't actually think of him as a superhero, not one little bit. He just acts, never thinks, which will one day be his down fall."

Melissa spoke up, arms crossed over her chest as her head was tilted to the side, scrunching her lips to the side.

"Yeah, way to cocky to save lives."

Brittany nodded, popping her gum, obnoxiously as she leaned up against a random locker, not knowing that their words went right through Freakazoid's heart.

"He's just a bit wild, that's all. Freakazoid is still as much of a hero as Superman."

Samantha calmly said, fingers brushing through her golden blonde hair, a smile on her pale features. Unknown to her, she had just repaired the hole in the superhero's heart. She opened her mouth again to talk, getting ready to say more…

"We've all seen him save lives; he would even give up his life for a normal human."

"Or Freakazette. Hey, what do you guys think of her?"

"She's an idiot."

Both Dexter and Freakazoid felt like they had been punched in the face by the blonde hair female's comment, Freakazoid felt like he had been punched in the face by Superman though.

"Why is she an idiot? She's just like Freakazoid, and you admire him!"

Melissa spat, drumming her fingers on her arm as her own eyebrow was raised, waiting for her friend to respond.

"Yeah, Freakazette is just as much of a hero as Freakazoid, so why is he all great, and she, like, totally ain't?"

Brittany questioned, getting a loud snort from Samantha as the blonde hair girl shook her head, a disgusted look on her features.

"Did you not watch the news this morning? Did you not watch the fight scene? Freakazette would have been seriously injured if it wasn't for Freakazoid; she acted careless while fighting those other two villains. Freakazoid may be a bit wild, but he can save the innocent. From what I've seen, Freakazette can't even save herself, let alone those who need saving."

After her words, all of them stayed in complete silence, not a single one of them making a sound as time passed by. Dexter was mesmerized by her statement, while Freakazoid was severally pissed off, screaming at Dexter, berating him, asking him why he didn't protect the female superhero.

'_You should have said something, Freakazette is a hero_.'

'_Freakazoid, Samantha is kinda of righ…_'

'_BLAH-BLAH-BLAH! She's not right, she's just jealous!_'

'_I know one thing for certain, though…_'

'_What? That you're just as bad as Miss Blondy over there for not protecting Freakazette?!_'

'_No! That one of these girls has to be Freakazette; we just need to find out who._'

'_Three girls, two hero haters, one Freakazette… How are we going to do this?_'

'_I… I don't know._'

_**To Be Continued….**_

88888888

So…

Review, tell me what was liked/disliked, what was great, what could be fixed, all that jazz.

I hope all of you have a wonderful day!

88888888


	4. The Hero Hater And Hero Talk

88888888

Fuck, that's all I gotta say.

Kayla isn't the brunette's name, her name is Brittany, I was talking to my friend though when I was typing this, so I placed Kayla instead. Her name is Brittany, not Kayla.

So, let me start.

88888888

Title: The Hero Hater And Hero Talk

"Cosgrove, you have nothing on her?"

"Nothing at all, Freakazoid. Why do you care about this Freakazette so much, anyway?"

The older male questioned, the same bored, usual look on his features as he watched in Freakazoid in slight concern. Freakazoid sat across the table from the police officer, fingers tracing along the side of his coffee cup, a sigh escaping his lips. Cosgrove had noticed over the past couple of days that Freakazoid had never been himself sense that day Freakazette had taken him away from the fight scene with Queen Cobra and Cave Guy.

"Ever sense I first meet her, she was just so… _Star-like_."

"…Star-like?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know Steff isn't the one for Dexter, and me. We both have to think about each other in this situation, and even though Dexter had a crush on Steff, I didn't. I also won't have a crush on her. I looked at the stars every night, wishing for a girl that could be for both Dexter and I, not a girl just for him or a girl just for me."

The older man nodded, taking a sip from his coffee as he watched the pair of jade black eyes glisten in joy, opening his mouth to speak again.

"Freakazette though, I could feel a strong connection with her, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. She knew how I felt like being a hero, I knew how she felt like being a hero, and we both could feel each other, like we were one. I know Dexter felt something, and if I just get to know her true identity, maybe then I… We've found the girl of our dreams."

"There's just one thing, Freakazoid."

"Yeah?"

"How are you going to figure out who she is?"

"…I don't know…"

With that, the superhero slammed his head on the table, almost knocking the glass of coffee over on himself. The older male just smirked, a very little, unnoticeable smirk, but smirked, indeed. He felt sorry for his close friend, but knew that both Dexter and Freakazoid would find a girl, if it was Steff or not.

"Would you like any more water?"

Freakazoid lifted his head off the table, looking over his shoulder, arm resting on the back of the booth, as his eyes caught sight of a female figure. Golden blonde waves went over her shoulders, a tight, button-up white shirt on her skinny body, a black skirt that went to the middle of her thighs hugging her hips. The waitress stood there before a man called Emmitt Nervend, hand holding a pad of paper and her other pale hand brushed through her lovely hair.

It was one of Dexter's new, close friends, Samantha.

"…Need any more water?"

Emmitt only sat there, grinning madly, never blinking.

"…I'm going to take that as a 'no'…"

With a shrug, she left his table, the male only still sitting there, never blinking, and he never stopped grinning, either.

'_She must be a waitress here._'

'…_She looks fantastic in her work outfit._'

'_Bah! She's still a hero hater!_'

'_She protected you from being dissed by Melissa, but she's still a hero hater?_"

Freakazoid never replied back to Dexter, who stood there in his brain, arms crossed over his scrawny chest. The male watched with curious eyes at every step she took, not noticing that the female was coming over to their both, only taking in the sight of her body.

'…_She does look good…_'

"You boys need anything?"

Freakazoid looked up at her face, raising en eyebrow at the pair of sunglasses on her face, hiding her eyes. All of her friends hid their eyes; their fashion seasons were so weird. Cosgrove smiled to himself, Freakazoid only staring at the girl, never noticing that she asked a question.

"I'm fine; I had my eggs and hash. You need anything, Freakazoid?"

"Uhh…"

He mumbled, idiotically, blinking a few times before realizing that her head was turned to him, a soft smile on her pale features. He didn't want anything, and he knew it, but he also didn't want her to leave. Even though he still held a great hatred over her for what she had said about Freakazette, Dexter didn't want her to leave. Ever sense the two of them had started talking more and more these past days, the computer teen had wanted to be with her even more.

"Yeah, can you get cheesy fries?"

"Coming right up, sir."

And she strolled away from him, hair blowing behind her as her smooth legs took her away from Dexter and him, not even acknowledging the fact that he was a hero. The older male stood up from the booth, fixing his hat as he looked back towards Freakazoid, nodding his head.

"I'm gonna head out, Freakazoid."

"What, why?"

That's when Cosgrove gave a slight smile that Freakazoid could even tell was a smile.

"I can tell you want to be left alone with her, so I'll see you later."

As Cosgrove walked towards the door, Emmitt fallowed behind him, as though he was the officer's personal stalker, still grinning. Freakazoid sat there in silence for a few minutes, staring at the empty seat where his friend had sat, repeating the words over in his mind. He wasn't doing this for himself; he was doing this for Dexter, he liked the girl.

'_Don't lie to yourself; this is for both of us_.'

Dexter spoke up from the inside of his brain, typing on a computer in the freak's mind, smirking as his finger moved wildly over the keys on the keyboard. Freakazoid snarled on the outside, teeth baring as he would have snapped something at Dexter, out loud, if it wasn't for the fact a basket full of cheesy fries was slid in front of him.

"Call me if you need anything else."

She was about to stroll away, until the blue hand cupped her smaller, pale hand.

"Hey, can you sit with me and talk? My friend just left me…"

His words slowly stopped, scrunching his face up as an angered look crossed his features, not saying anything. Sam watched in shock as he slammed a fist on the table, standing up in the back of the café, no other customers in the café but him.

"He left just so I could pay mine and his bill!"

The waitress giggled, pushing the hero back into his seat with a small push from her hand, grinning down at him.

"Relax, Freakazoid, I wasn't even going to give you a bill, anyway. Your pay is saving lives, I believe I can spare you a bill. Sure, I'll sit with you; the other workers are out at Pizza Plaza, going to the bathroom."

"Bathroom?"

She took a seat in front of him, her elbow resting on the table as her left cheek was resting on her hand, nodding at him.

"Yeah, our bathroom here smells like poo gas."

"Ew…"

"Totally."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?"

He moved in his seat, muscles rippling through the tight suit on his body, eyes narrowing towards the ground.

"How can you just sit there and not even acknowledge that I'm a superhero, Samantha? I have hundreds of people who scream my name, hug me, and even throw their underwear at me! You just sit there, like I'm one of your old friends."

"You're a regular person like me, if you want to believe that or not, Freakazoid. Besides, I've also met… How do you know my name?"

"…Your name tag?"

Freakazoid wanted to smack himself on the forehead after saying that. There was no name tag on her chest, and after he said those words she gave him a confused look, leaning back. She crossed her arms over her chest, the same thing Dexter did inside his brain, as she passed him an amused look.

"You can't tell anyone, but I know your buddy, Dexter."

"You know Dexter?"

"Yeah, I always have to save his life, we've become close friends. He… Talks about you, told me what you looked liked and how you sounded, he's crazy about you."

"…Really?"

"Oh, yeah! And I mean **crazy**!"

The male superhero grinned at her, nodding his head as he shrugged, innocently, at her soft expression. On the inside, though, Dexter was shouting at the male superhero, asking him fifty questions at once.

'_What are you doing?! Do you even know what you're doing?! Why are you doing this?!_'

'_I'm starting a conversation, I know what I'm doing, I'm doing this for you, and stop acting like a baby._'

"He's a fantastic guy, one of the most intelligent males I've ever met."

"What _else_ about him?"

"Oh, you know; _this_ and _that_."

"Oh… I know."

They both shared a laugh, both of them now eating the cheesy fries, talking away like old friends that had just seen each other after a few years. Samantha shared stories of the secret, crazy stunts she did in back in Arizona, while Freakazoid shared stories of wild times he had in battle. He talked about his friends and foes, while Sam had spoke of her own enemies and friends. They were so caught up in each other stories that they hadn't even realized an hour and half had passed.

"Then there's the Lobe, _**oh man**_! His low self-esteem drives me crazy! He's all like, 'I'm gonna take over the world with my huge brain and make-up a plan that Freakazoid can't ruin'! Then all I have to say is four words and suddenly his perfect plan is ruined! It drives me bonkers!"

The two shared a laugh again, the basket pushed off to the side of the table, both staring at each other in amusement. Freakazoid let the warm feeling wash over his body, feeling content in a long time, leaning over towards her on his elbows. She copied his movements, eyeing him back as they both smirked at each other.

"I know why Dexter likes you so much, you're fantastic."

He grinned at her, giving her his usual, superhero wink.

"Everyone likes me, duh."

As those words left her lips smoothly, coolly, a frown went over her features, silence filling the room between them. Rosezanna, a round, small woman who was the owner of the café, looked towards the two figures, raising an eyebrow. It was the first time the two of them had been silent in an hour and a half, she was the only worker who didn't leave to go to the bathroom. She hadn't spoken a word to Sam at the fact that she wasn't doing her job, she worked harder than most, and it was five in the morning, who was going to come in here at this time?

And hey, when is it everyday you get to have a conversation with Freakazoid?

"I have to go."

"…What? Huh? Where are you going?!"

Freakazoid called out as the golden blonde female bolted towards the door, leaving faster than the eye could fallow as Freakazoid stood there in his booth, alone. His eyes looked towards Rosezanna, passing her a confused look, while she only grinned at him, shrugging her shoulders as she cleaned the counter with a rag.

"She does that all the time, she always remembers she has to do something."

"What the heck does she do?"

"I can't tell you, really, she just has things to do."

"And you just let her go like that?!"

"Yup."

Was all the older woman replied, watching in amusement as the male slumped his wide, muscular shoulders after her words, lips going to the side of his face. That's when he heard a female scream, piercing through the night, looking for someone to rescue her from danger. He never said as word as he ran out of the café, leaving the older woman behind to mumble to herself…

"If you can leave places like that for your reasons, she can, too."

…

_**(Downtown, a minute later)**_

…

"I'll save you, miss!"

The male superhero cried as he watched the woman being thrown in the air by a large, silver robot, not even noticing who was in the robot. He ran under the spot where the woman should have been, arms stretched out, waiting for her to land. After a few seconds of no screaming and a female not landing in his arms, his eyes glanced up at the sky, mouth falling open at the sight.

"I have you, miss."

Freakazette said, flying down towards the top of one of the buildings, placing the woman down on the flooring under them. In fear, the woman said nothing, only running to the other side of the building, never glancing back at her. The female hero didn't notice the large, metallic hand coming towards her body, capturing her in its robotic grip. A cry left her lips, flexing her arms to try to get out of the robot's grip, only becoming unsuccessful, though.

"Freakazoid! It's fantastic to see you, again! What plans I have for you!"

The Lobe cried out from inside the robot, his body was resting inside the robot's head, no windows or anything of that sort around his body to protect him. Freakazette raised an eyebrow at him, making eye contact with the villain as a mocking laugh left her lips, rolling her beautiful, emerald eyes.

"You need glasses, sir."

That's when Lobe blinked a couple of times, realizing that the figure being held by his robot was not Freakazoid, or a male, but a female named Freakazette.

"You're not Freakazoid…"

"Hi-ya, Lobe!"

A girly scream left the brain man, looking towards his side to see Freakazoid standing there, waving madly. The villain hadn't even noticed that Freakazoid had been standing there the whole time. The Lobe looked towards Freakazette, then Freakazoid, and then he repeated the action a couple of times before keeping his eyes on Freakazoid.

"Why, hello, Freakazoid. I didn't know you had a girlfriend, she's very lovely. I thought you were dating a girl named Stephanie."

"Naw, I broke-up with Steff a few days ago, she didn't like me for me. And that girl your holding isn't my girlfriend, she would never go out with me."

"You've never asked, I might go out with you if you ask!"

The girl called out towards them, giving up on trying to get out of the robot's grip as her eyes locked with the other hero's eyes, smirking. Both Freakazoid and Lobe passed each other a raised eyebrow, grinning madly as Freakazoid looked back towards the female being held.

"That's Freakazette by the way."

"Oh, is she your partner, then?"

Both heroes only looked back at each other, until the male hero let the smile cross his features, looking back at the villain, who was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, we're partners."

"That's wonderful!"

"Anyway, what's your plan this time, Lobe?"

"This one is a great plan, Freakazoid! I was going to capture you and keep you locked away in a prison in Germany, and then I was going to unleash these rabid dogs to attack everyone here in Washington!"

"Then what?"

All eyes looked towards Freakazette, who was still in the air; her head tilted sideways, waiting for an answer. The Lobe looked at Freakazoid, who had shrugged his shoulders, then back at Freakazette.

"Then what, what?"

"After that, what would you do?"

"I haven't gotten that far…"

"Maybe you should go back home and finish your plan, then."

"I will! Thank you for all your help, Freakazette!"

With that, he pushed a button, the robot letting the female out of his grip…

Into Freakazoid's grasp.

"Wha… How did you do that? You were up there, now you're here, on the ground…"

"I'm Freakazoid, that's why."

Both of the heroes watched as the Lobe left with his robot, strolling down the street towards his lair, leaving the two freaks behind, alone. She never tried to get out of Freakazoid's grasp, looking up at him with a smirk, eyes dancing in slight mockery, but mostly happiness.

'_Samantha may look great, but Freakazette is freakalicious._'

'_Whatever, I just have better taste then you_.'

"So, about that date…"

"Hmm… I never remember you asking me to go out on a date."

That when she pushed herself out of his warm, muscular arms, getting back on ground. She looked back at him, winking before strolling away, Freakazoid following right by her side, like a puppy. Her arms were crossed over her chest, trying to look serious, even though a grin wanted to break out over her blue features.

"Then, how about a date?"

"I'll think about it."

"…Have you thought about it, yet?"

"Nope."

With that simple answer, she turned her head back towards him, a stern, cold look on her features, making his heart freeze in an instant heart-beat. The female leaned against one of the walls on the buildings, staring at Freakazoid straight in the eyes, opening her mouth to start talking…

"Do you know about the new villain on the block?"

"…New villain?"

That's when the female sighed, loudly, nodding her head at him, emerald eyes narrowing from his sight.

"Yeah, two new villains, to be correct. One calls himself 'Doctor Power' while his partner is called 'Firefly'. Firefly, clearly by her name, can fly and do all sort of fire tricks, including throwing fireballs."

"How do you know that?"

"I had to find out the hard way when you weren't there. I can't tell you anything about Doctor Power; his sidekick was fighting me while he stole some sort of mineral at a gem store. I believe he stole over a ton of some sort of mineral called 'Graphite', I can't tell you why."

"He wants to trap us."

A surprised looked went over her blue features, her companion standing in front of her with his dark blue, muscular arms across his chest, shaking his head.

"How do you know?"

"If he gets Graphite and connects negative ions with the mineral, he could very well trap us in… Well; anything he pleased to trap us in."

His voice was dripping with rage as the words left his lips, leaning by her side against the wall, letting his arms drop to his sides. They both stayed in silence until the female smacked herself on the forehead, pushing herself off the wall with her arms. She took a slight step forward, and without even thinking Freakazoid captured her hand in his, the electricity passing from his body into her own body.

For a few seconds, it was like they were in total bliss, the best few seconds of his life.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"The Sun is coming up, and I have to get ready for something."

"What do you have to get ready for?"

She grinned shrugging her shoulders, innocently, at him.

"Oh, _this_ and _that_."

"Can we at least meet again, not in a fight or anything like that, though?"

Freakazette turned all the way towards him, slipping her hand from his grasp, watching in slight amusement as a frown crossed his features. She took a step towards him, leaning against his chest as she placed a gloved hand on his shoulder, looking up at him with perfect emerald eyes.

"Where and what time?"

"Today… O-or rather, tonight, or maybe this afternoon… Uhh…"

A slight scarlet blush went over his cheeks, clearly nervous as the female superhero held back a giggle, hand on her mouth.

'_Damnit, I was never this nervous with Steff, help me, Dexter!_'

'_I can't help you! I would have fainted by now!_'

"How about tonight about eight? There's a café by here that we can relax at, the manger loves me and no one will both us there. It's called '_Mimi's Midnight Café_'."

"Uh, cool. Yeah, see you tonight."

"Bye, Freakazoid."

She let the tips of her fingers trace the line on his chin before turning away, strolling away from him, the first rays of the Sun glistening on her smooth, beautiful body. Unknown to himself, he had reached a hand out towards the area where she once was, calling out her name. She stopped, turning towards him with those questioning, lovely emerald eyes.

"…Are we together?"

"Only if you'll be my Superman."

He grinned, madly, nodding his head, dumbly, at her as his jade black eyes locked with her eyes.

"Then I'll see you later, sweet-heart."

And then she was gone from his sight, just like that. The male superhero stood there, dumbly with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. He started numbly walking back towards his house, knowing that he, or rather Dexter, needed to get ready for school that was coming up.

'_She called me 'sweet-heart'…_'

'_I hate to burst your bubble…_'

'_Yeah, but…_'

'_We don't even know her that well! She could be a villain for all we know!_'

'_Stop being such a baby, she's our friend, she's my partner! Besides, you're just jealousy that I have a girlfriend and you don't!_'

That's when it finally had hit him, he had a girlfriend, and Dexter didn't. Freakazoid had broken-up with Steff just because she was dating him just for him, not for Dexter. And now he was doing it again to the poor computer teen, only with Freakazette this time.

'_Dexter, I'm so sorry… I didn't realize…_'

'_Ah, it's cool. Maybe if we knew her true identity, maybe then I could love her the same way you do. It's just… I just can't trust her right now._'

'_We'll find out who she truly is, I promise on my life.__'_

…_To Be Continued…_

88888888

Yup, that's it. Er… Whatever.

Review; tell me what you liked/disliked, you know, all that jazz.

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	5. A Discussion With Me And Myself

88888888

… Rawr?

88888888

Title: A Discussion With Me And Myself

'_Come on, talk to me, Sammy!_'

The voice inside Samantha Reed's mind whinned, obnoxiously and loudly, as the golden blonde hair female only stared at the board, intensely, with raging eyes. He was talking about something, but Sam never heard a single word, only listening to the voice whine in her head.

'_I can't believe you, Freakazette… A date with him? What were you thinking_?'

'_You know he's a fantastic guy, you were talking with him for over an hour and a half, we both like him!_'

'_I also remembered that we didn't know his true identity, though._'

"Miss Reed, sense you seem so interested in the discussion, what is money really made out of?"

"Cotton."

Her reply was simple and quick, waiting in slight annoyance, along with a bit of amusement, as the man grinned, nodding at her. He went back to the board, talking again as he probably believed that she had been listening to the discussion. She hadn't even heard a word though; she was just extremely intelligent though. Even when she wasn't using Freakazette for the internet, which she rarely did, she was intelligent all on her own.

'_Hey, I see a certain someone staring at you_.'

Her eyes stared straight in front of herself, seeing a male name Dexter Douglas with his head turned around, staring at her. A scarlet blush crossed over his cheeks, weakly waving at her as his jade black eyes looked at her gorgeous face. Her eyes were hidden for the world behind the pair of sunglasses, the female waving back at him as she tilted her head down, a slight pink blush crossing her cheeks.

'_You totally dig him_.'

'_Dexter is a very intelligent man, quite humorous, and always makes me happy. Of course I enjoy his company_.'

'_So, in a non-nerdy way, you have a crush on him._'

'_Yeah, but that doesn't matter._'

'_Why doesn't it matter?!_'

'_If I go out with Dexter, I would just have to hide half of myself from him, the poor guy doesn't need to know that I'm a superhero. That, and if I would go out with him, the both of us would be cheating on Freakazoid._'

'_I'm so sorry about this, Samantha, I can leave Freaka…_'

'_Don't be an idiot, Freakazette. He's the perfect guy for you, you love that guy, and besides, I have a crush on him._'

'_You don't truly love him though_.'

'_Maybe in time, it could happen_.'

Her eyes looked back up in front of herself, noticing that Melissa was passing a note to Brad while Brittany was giggling over Brad's shoulder, twirling a lock of his black hair in her index finger. She glared behind her glasses, remembering that when she had come home this morning, both of the girls were gone from the apartment. They had been gone every night and every morning sense they had moved here.

The bell rung, loudly, through out the entire school, the Friday school day finally over as kids hurried out of the classroom, hurrying to start their weekend. The female stood up from her seat, placing her notebooks in her backpack, thinking about this morning when Freakazoid and her had been talking. He was a wonderful guy, and she did have a crush on him, maybe she would even learn how to love him.

They weren't _in_ love right now, though.

"Hey Sam, are you okay?"

"Oh, hi, Dexter. I'm okay, just thinking."

She numbly replied, looking in front of herself as she saw Dexter's concerned look, along with a female standing in the front of the row. It was Stephanie, the girl Freakazoid had said he had broken-up up, she was glaring at them, hands clinched in fists. She left the classroom with a '_huff_', but Dexter never even glanced at her.

"You know, Steff is sure mad that your friend, Freakazoid, broke-up with her."

Dexter sat on top of a desk, raising an eyebrow at her as a look of shock went over his features, playing his part well. He already knew that Freakazoid had met her, but he wasn't supposed to know, so he was sitting there, playing his part. The golden blonde haired female gasped, pale hand going to her mouth as the look of fear flashed in her eyes behind the glasses, leaning back against a desk.

"Sorry about that, I know I wasn't supposed to say anything! I didn't mean too…"

"It's okay, really. So, you met my friend, huh? What did you think of him?"

"He's freakin' funny, no pun intended! Oh, he was wild, kinda strange that I met him in a café, but it was still fantastic to meet him."

"So, was he hotter in real life?"

The female passed him a glare, noticing that Dexter only held a grin on his features, not looking smug about the topic at all. A few seconds later she let a smile cross her features, shrugging with an innocent look on her face.

"Of course, but he wasn't as cute as you."

With that, she strolled away, leaving him in the classroom in utter embarrassment.

…

_**(A few blocks away from school, walking towards the apartment *secret lair, whatever*)**_

… 

"…_I'm tired of walking_…"

"Do you need a lift, then?"

The female gasped, looking towards her side into the pair of jade black eyes, Freakazoid walking by her side on the concrete sidewalk. Samantha grinned, though she kept walking on the sidewalk, not noticing that the superhero had walked closer to her side.

After Dexter had left the classroom, he automatically went into 'freak out' mode, knowing that Freakazoid wanted to get ready for his date. Then the hero had caught sight of the girl though, and he had been following her for the last three minutes.

"I can walk myself, thank you."

"I know you want a hot, sexy superhero to carry you home, though."

"I didn't see Superman or Batman around here!"

The female pretended to look around both of her sides, trying to see if someone else was around them. Freakazoid frowned a bit, but then grinned as he stuck a tongue out at her, chuckling to himself. They both stayed in silence for a bit, until a wicked grin crossed her pale features, her glossed lips spreading into a grin.

"I heard you were going on a date with Freakazette."

"…How'd you know?"

"She's a good friend of mine, she came to the café and told all about the fun she had with you with the last battle you guys had. Said you announced that she was your partner, said you asked her out, and she accepted."

"Yeah, she's really fantastic."

The female raised an eyebrow, grinning up at him.

"What _else_ about her?"

"Oh, you know; _this_ and _that_."

"Oh… I know."

"Hey, when are you and Dexter going to become an item?"

'_What?!_'

Both Dexter and Samantha had the same thought, as though they were joined together on the inside, instead being connected with the freaks. A split second later she calmed down, shrugging her shoulders as she passed Freakazoid a wink, smiling that flashy smile of hers.

"Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe never. Why? Do you wanna get rid of me so soon?"

"Who said that I wanted to lose ya? I came all this way to carry you home, and you treat me like _this_!"

"Whatever, you're so weird."

"…Hey, why don't you join our date tonight? You can bring Dexter, and all of us can be together at the same place, have a great conversation, and complain about the food!"

Freakazoid blurted out, hand going over his mouth in shock as Sam copied his same movement, the same look in her eyes. Dexter would have smacked Freakazoid if he could, but instead kicked the Freak's brain, cursing him on the inside. Inside Samantha, Freakazette was electrifying her brain in rage, making Sam's eye twitch in pain.

Her pale hand clasped down over her left eye, biting her bottom lip to hold back a cry as the male superhero frowned, head down.

"Hey, I'm sorry about asking that question. I bet you just don't want too…"

"Oh, no, it wasn't the question that bothered me. I would love to go with the both of you guys on a double date…"

Her sentence stopped, watching the grin spread on Freakazoid's face, not knowing that Dexter was inside the superhero. Dexter Douglas had his arms crossed over his chest, an angered look on his features, the same look Freakazette was giving Sam now.

"It' just… I gotta study, you know…"

"Yeah, yeah… I heard you had a test tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I gotta study real hard for that stupid test if I want to pass."

"_**Pfft**_! I heard what Dexter said about you, and if that kid calls you intelligent, then you'll just have to pass that test will ease!"

"Thanks, Freakazoid."

"Here, let me carry you home, you just have to tell me the directions."

And, picking her up like how a groom would carry his bride, he listened to her explain where she lived as he ran towards her apartment.

There it was; the apartment with the red door, the apartment that was all the way up the metal stairs, this is where all of the girls lived.

_And Freakazette_.

"Here, I'll walk you to your door."

"Oh, why, thank you."

He placed the female on the ground, her feet touching the last metal stair, then after a moment of silence she headed up the stairs, Freakazoid right behind her. Unknown to her, the male superhero was wiping sweat from his brow; fists flexing open add then flexing themselves closed. His jade black eyes stared at the back of her body, wavy, golden blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze.

'_Wait, my eyes are jade black, so are Dexter's. If Freakazette's eyes are emerald, then… Dexter, you have to trust me on this_.'

'_Trust you on what? What are you going to do_?!'

Without even responding to Dexter, Freakazoid 'suddenly' lost a step, his back up against the railing, a cry leaving his blue lips as his feet left the ground. She spun around at the cry, gasping as she watched as Freakazoid almost fell over the side of the railing, one hand reaching out for her pale hand.

She gripped his hand into her own hand, pulling him back onto the flooring as his chest was pushed up against her own upper body, both leaning against each other. His other hand, the one that wasn't being held, 'suddenly' flung up in the air, knocking the pair of sunglasses off her beautiful pale face, onto one of the stairs under them.

The pair of jade black eyes were staring into the pair of glorious, glistening pair of…

**Crystal blue eyes**.

"_I… I…_"

He could only stutter, not even realizing that he was reaching down to get her glasses, placing them in her hand with a look of horror dancing in his own eyes. Whatever thought he had of Dexter and him finding the girl of both of their dreams was gone, everything that was positive in his life just exploded with one look.

One look from the blue-eyed girl.

"Thanks, I should head inside; you better get ready for your date."

"Bye… Samantha…"

Even when she walked inside her home, closed the door, he just stood there, staring at the door with a blank expression. In a matter of seconds he exploded, fists in the air as he bit down on his bottom lip to hold back an angered cry, stomping down the stairs.

'_Jeez! What's wrong, Freakazoid?_'

'_This is so wrong, this isn't fair! I protect the city every day, you work you ass off in class, and what do we get? __**Nothing**__! I just wanted us to have __**one**__ girl that we could __**both**__ be with, but __**no**__, we can't even get that! Why, huh? Why can't we just get one thing in life that we want?!_'

'_Freak, maybe things will get better…_'

'_**No**__, they won't! Don't you __**hear me**__, Dexter Kent Douglas, don't you?! We will __**never**__ get what we want, and things won't get better! Finally, you find the girl of your dreams, I find the girl of my dreams, and they can't be the __**same**__ girl! __**I HATE EVERYBODY**__!_'

After a few moments of silence, Freakazoid raised an eyebrow to himself, a sigh leaving his lips.

'_Except you, I like you, Dexter._'

'_Things will get better, Freakazoid, I promise._'

'_Tell that to the heart we share._'

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

I was just ranting in this chapter; I don't even know what I was going on about.

So, review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz.

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	6. Titles Are For Those Who Need Titling

88888888

I'm eating sunflower seeds right now.

What are _**YOU**_ doing?!

Yeah, _**YOU**_, the one who's eating my Pringles!

88888888

Title: Titles Are For Those Who Need Titling

"Today sucked…"

Freakazette spoke, out loud to herself, leaning over the sink as she looked up at herself in the mirror, flinching at the sight. Cuts were all over her face, and if it wasn't for the fact that her body was covered with her suit, you probably would have seen the blue and black bruises all over her thin body.

On the inside, Samantha nodded her head, also noticing the superhero's body.

"Freak in!"

With those words, a swirl of her body twisting, Sam out now out, and Freakazette was now in/

Samantha looked even worse than Freakazette.

The bruises could be seen easier on her pale features, a short sleeved shirt on her body as her crystal blue eyes looked into the mirror, sighing to herself. Leaning over the sink, she took one contact out of her eye, then the other out. Placing them in a little, white box that was supposed to hold the contacts, her eyes looked up at the mirror.

A pair of hurt, despondent emerald eyes looked back at her.

'_You know, glasses looked really great on you, Sam…_'

Freakazette spoke up in her mind, the golden blonde female merely snarling, rolling her eyes as she opened the cabinet, pulling out something. A second later, a pair of black glasses was on her face, making her look a bit more intelligent. The glasses didn't look bad, they actually looked fantastic on her, it was just…

They were _glasses_.

"Yeah, they do look good on me. They fit my face well; they don't look _that_ nerdy, but they're still glasses. Besides, contacts are just fine, they make my eyes blue."

'_Green eyes are better_.'

"That's only opinion, Freakazette. Besides, shouldn't you worry about something else, like Freakazoid and why he so upset today."

'_I know… He was so sad…_'

It was true; Freakazoid had been upset through out the whole date. A stupid, 'date' that lasted only twenty minutes, before someone had attacked the city and they had to go 'save the day', again. They had to fight Cave Guy and Cobra Queen, again, and they barley won the battle by some electric attack, again. After the battle, Freakazoid and Freakazette had to part ways, again, and both Freakazette and Samantha were broken, wounded, and lost.

**Again**.

'_Life is too short to worry about some stupid boy…_'

"Life is too short to not worry and love a lost man."

Sam spoke, out lout, to Freakazette as her hands dipped into the water that was flowing through the sink, relaxing her muscles. She had no fear about talking out loud; Melissa and Brittany were gone from the apartment, the… Heck; she didn't know how many nights it had been sense the two had kept leaving.

'_He's not lost; he's just being a bitch._'

"_**How dare you**_!"

The golden blonde female let the words leave her pale, cut lips in a raged breath, hands slamming against the side of the sink. Her lips were in a snarl, hands clinched in fists as angered eyes looked up at the mirror, looking at her reflection. She looked like shit, her wavy hair all over the place, teeth gritted, emerald eyes glaring at her own reflection, her left eyes was blue and black, clearly a black eye.

She was pissed off.

"For years, I've dealt with you, you… **You**. We're both stressed out, we're both fucking tired, but I don't wanna hear you talk shit about Freakazoid. He's your boyfr… He's our boyfriend, you have to remember that he goes through the same shit that we do. And he, at least, does his job correctly, unlike us. Us, we, you and I…"

'_B-B… But, he's still being a jerk!_'

"That may be so, but we have to be the better pers… Er… People."

'_I wonder who his other side is.._.'

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

The female questioned, stopping the water from flowing through the sink, spinning herself around, going towards her bedroom. She, weakly, pulled her body towards the bed, letting her body fall onto the sheets in exhaustion. Each cut, bruise, wound on her body ached in agonizing pain, waiting for Freakazette to speak up.

'_Look at us, there's you and I, together. What about Freakazoid? Who's with him?_'

"We'll know in good time."

Samantha whispered under her breath, not believing the words herself, but closed her eyes to fall into a state of sleep, wanting to forget about the real world.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

"_**WHAT? NO FREAKAZOID?! I SHOULD KILL YOU, I HATE NO FREAKAZOID, I NEED SMEXY MAN TO READ, NOT A STUPID GIRL WITH BIG BOOBS! I SHOULD…!**_"

Now, if you want to send me a message like this, okay, go head.

I won't respond to you, I don't care if this chapter had upset you or not. I'm tired, school has just started, again, and I'm only getting five to six hours every two days.

I felt like being lazy, so I did this chapter to answer certain questions people had. Besides, if Freakazoid is really that important, I'll make him naked or something in the next chapter for you.

So, please review, tell me what was lik… You know all that jazz.

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	7. Freakachu?

88888888

So, I was reading a review from some named 'Little Black Kitty', and the review actually made me pause in thought.

Now, that's a bad thing, sense I don't even think.

After a few moments after reading your review, I freakin' 'LOL'D' myself for the next thirty seconds, you have no idea.

88888888

_**Title: …Freakachu?**_

"Where's Freaka…"

"I don't know! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you? We just wanna play with you… _Hehe_…"

A voice snickered, the purple gloved hand running along the side of the man's face. The victim merely trembled at her touch, looking over the figure that was touching him, trying his hardest to hide his fear. Her body was clearly thin, that way that the short, scarlet dress hung on her body told him so, while the purple gloves and boots matched her attitude.

Fun, but scary at the same time.

White bangs went over the front of the black glasses; the villainess eyes hidden from the world, her skin color a dark aqua blue. Gloved fingers traced over the side of his face, eyebrow raised as the female noticed his fright. By the grin spreading on her wicked features, he was guessing that she was enjoying his fright.

"Firefly, we don't need your games… Yet. We need answers."

A deep voice spoke up from behind the female, both figures looking towards the voice that had spoken up. At the sight of the figure the victim wanted to scream, to faint, to cry, but all he could do was stare with wide eyes.

The villain stood there, arms crossed over his chest, not a single inch of his body was showed, not even his eyes. For all over his body was armor, the jade black suit bringing the mood down even more at the sight. The suit that covered his body made him look incredibly muscular, as though the villain could stop a train from crashing against something.

The victim knew better than that though, for this was a villain, no hero.

Even though the man could not see, he knew that under that jade black helmet that villain was raising an eyebrow, as though not amused by his last answer.

"I just saw you only a few minutes ago talking to both of the freaks, where were they going?"

"…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

As his deep voice spoke again, the victim knew by the tone that this was the part he should be worried about the most.

"Yes sir, I don't know! Please, don't hurt me! Please, oh, please, please, please!"

For a few moments, there was silence, the villain only standing there, arms crossed over his chest, emotionless. Then, as though the world had stopped for them, he snapped his fingers, Firefly looking towards him through her glasses.

"Do whatever you please, Firefly."

"It's time to take you to the funny farm… _Hehehohohaha_…"

That's when his screamed echoed through the night.

…

_**(At the café)**_

…

Both heroes heard the scream, both eyeing each other with wide eyes.

"…Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, we need to head off, Freakazette."

With a nod, both pushed themselves out of the booth, the male superhero throwing money onto the table with a swift movement. Then, in a wink of an eye, both heroes were gone from sight, running out of the place as fast as the speed of internet. Rosezanna, who was behind the counter, smiled that sweet, old smile of hers, nodding her head to herself. She opened her mouth to mutter to herself…

"Kids these days…"

All the way across town, the other two heroes were still bolting down the street, side by side, racing away. They both slowed down when the heard the scream again from an alley way, emerald eyes looking down the alley to see if anything was there. Freakazoid took a step into the alley, but before he could go any farther, he was pulled back by his arm.

"This could be a trap."

With a huff at her response, he pulled his muscular arm away from her grasp, smirking.

"Or someone might actually need us."

Unknown to both of them as they stepped into the dark, cold, and bitter alley, that they both were right.

After a few steps in the darkness, a screamed echoed through the alley, a bright, electrical light lighting up the area for a few seconds, and then disappearing. The scream wasn't what placed fear in his heart, it was the fright he felt as the scream was in a feminine tone, his eyes widening in horror.

"Freakazette?!"

"…Are you the men in the white coats?"

"…Wha…? No, no… I'm not, w-why?"

"They want to come and take me away, the men in white. They want to take me to the funny farm, but I don't wanna go to the funny farm."

"Who is this?!"

He whirled around in a complete circle, looking for the figure that was speaking to him, the voice clearly female. The darkness surrounded him, blocking his vision from sight, not knowing how far he was in the alley. He didn't know who he was talking to, if he was going to be attacked, he didn't even know anything.

What scared him the most was the fact that he didn't know if Freakazette was okay.

"They call me Fire…"

That's when the area brightened up, whirling around to look at where the source of light was coming from, coming face to face with the nose of a gun.

"Firefly. And let me tell you again, I'll do anything to not go with those men in white."

"You don't wanna do this, I don't wanna take you to those men, I just want to know where my partner is…"

'_Shit, Freakazoid! She's gonna shoot us!_'

'_Maybe she won't if I…_'

His thoughts were interrupted when the loud sound echoed through the air, the villainess pulling the trigger, aimed straight at his head. Freakazoid only watched in wide eyes as the sound pierced through his heart, stopping him from acting, for thinking, for even breathing. As a few seconds passed by, slowly Freakazoid realized what happened, looking at the gun in shock.

'_**Bang**_'

That's the word written on a piece of paper that was sticking out of the gun, no bullet had flown from the gun, only that sign. The girl before him was giggling, madly, hand over her mouth as she let the giggles flow through her. He let the sickness in his stomach go away before he passed the villainess a death glare, pointing an index finger at her, looking determined.

Though, his legs still trembled from the shock that was still shaking him on the inside.

"_**Where's Freakazette**_?!"

"Don't worry; you'll be with her soon."

When the words from a male voice reached his ears, a cry left his own blue lips, the pain rushing through his body threatening to kill him.

Then everything was black.

…

_**(Three hours later)**_

…

"Uh… What happened…"

"Get your hands off me!"

At the sound of her voice, Freakazoid snapped his jade black eyes open, frantically looking around to see where she was. That's when he caught sight of her gorgeous body, with Doctor Power's arm wrapped around her neck, slightly choking her. Freakazoid snarled, ready to knock his lights out as his hands reached out to knock out the villain's light outs, until his hands connected with bars.

Graphite bars charged with negative ions to be fully correct.

"What do you want with her, Doctor Power? She never did anything to you!"

"Oh, but she has. And now, Freakazoid, you'll see who she truly is, and I'll finally get what I want…"

With that, the male could only watch as the man removed his arm from her neck, though placing his muscular, armored hand on her throat. Freakazette showed no emotion though, not even trying to struggle as she felt something burn inside her body. Before she knew it, her scream echoed through the area, the bars holding Freakazoid back, who was trying to pull them apart to save her.

As her scream grew louder and louder, her light, blonde had with a lightening streak in it started fading down, not up in the air anymore. The hair floated down to her shoulders, golden waves relaxing on her back as lovely blue skin faded into bruised, pale skin. The super suit she wore had transformed into a jock jacket, a white tank top, a pair of ripped jeans, and sneakers.

"Sam?"

Two voices had spoken her name, though neither voice belonged to Freakazoid. Doctor Power let his hand slip from the woman's neck as her body fell to the ground, not moving, as though she was lifeless. Firefly had her back against a wall, a hand over her gaped mouth, horror in those eyes of hers. Freakazoid slipped onto his knees to get a better look at the female hero's face, his eyes meeting with her eyes.

Those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Samantha…"

"Freakazoid, I'm so sorry about this…"

"This isn't…"

Before they could finish their conversation, her body was flung up into the air, the same hand back around her neck, just holding her up in the air, this time. Though she could not see through the mask the villain wore, Samantha knew that he was snarling in rage, his other hand clinched in a fist.

"You… _**YOU'RE FREAKAZETTE**_… I should _**KILL**_ you for ruining all my _**PLANS**_… Why did you stand in my way, Samantha?"

"I had to stop you from hurting the innocent; you have to understand, Melissa..."

"Melissa?!"

The armored villain turned his, or rather her, head towards the male superhero, using her free hand to pull the suit mask off. As soon as the mask left her head, jade black curls went over her facial features, her eyes burning with unspeakable rage.

"I hate the fact that you know everyone, Freakazoid. Want to know what I hate the most, though?"

Even though he wanted to snap a sarcastic remark back at her, he merely glared back at her, hands still trying to break the bars apart, with no success.

"That it's because of you that Freakazette is good."

"…**What**?"

He spat though clinched teeth, the anger rising in both him and Dexter, the computer teen inside his mind had his hands clinched, snarling.

"Melissa, please…"

"No, I believe your _**partner**_ needs to know this information."

Using her arms, the pale human tried to push herself off the ground, but her arms were shaking under her body, to weak to get up. Letting herself fall back onto the ground, Freakazoid watched in utter despair as her body gave up on her, emerald eyes staring at his jade black eyes in fear.

"It was four years ago back in Arizona, we were all fourteen-years-old. Brittany and I had been gone from the house while Samantha was left home alone, messing with the computer. From what she told me, she typed a few wrong keys, and gained her powers…"

Her voice dripped with anger as her eyes looked down at the figure on the ground, hands clinched in fists, ready to choke her.

"Which I still don't believe, but that part doesn't matter. After she told us of her powers and such, we talked with an Asian man called Hask, who had created the chip that gave the powers to her."

"He didn't make the…!"

Before the rest of the words could escape his lips, an electric shock went though the bar, sending shock waves through his body. Not even uttering a cry, he glared at her through clinched teeth, flexing his hands in pain.

"Hask had made the chip for reasons of not good, but for evil. For two years straight, all three of us had worked as a team, we were called 'The Trio'. Brittany and I were merely followers; Samantha was the leader, the one we looked up too."

"You were in the trio, does that mean you blew up that bridge and killed all those… No, you didn't, Sam, tell me you didn't."

"_I did_…"

As that whisper left her lips, his world crashed all around him, his mind breaking into a thousand pieces, just like glass.

Cosgrove had spoken to him, many years ago, about a team called 'Trio' that had killed hundreds of people. They had destroyed a bridge with all sorts of people on it, from babies to elders, to children to adults. Though that had happened back in Michigan, he had never thought he would have ever met the team.

Or fallen for their leader.

"Three years later, after all that we had done together, she saw _**you**_ on TV, and noticed that _**you**_ were a hero. All of the sudden, after all those years, she turned to the good side, just because she saw _**you**_. No matter whom she saved though, no matter who she put in jail, no matter who she protected…"

That's when a hand clasped around her throat, for the third time in a row, pulling her weak body off the ground, up into the air. This time, she did start choking her, stopping her breathing as the female struggled against her grip, trying to breathe.

"She could just never be as much of a hero as you."

Throwing her body across the room, the male superhero let a slight cry escape his lips as he watched her body being flung away from him. Firefly jumped into the air, wrapping her arms around the girl's body, making sure she wouldn't slam into the wall. Bending down on her knees, the white haired girl let the female slip from her arms, her weak body resting on the ground.

"Who cares about that now, though? Brittany and I can now take over Washington, and soon the world. No one will stop us, Samantha can't use her powers; you're stuck behind bars…"

"_**Why can't she use her powers**_?!"

A chuckle left her tan lips, passing him a wicked grin, tossing her helmet back and forth between her hands.

"Her power side, or Freakazette, is now paralyzed, and won't be living much longer. As each second passes, the power is leaving her, and if there's no power, there's no Freakazette. And as Freakazette is losing her power, Samantha is losing each breath, and soon both will die."

"_You_… **You monster! How can you do that to her?! She never turned you in, she never tried to kill you two, she only loved you two like her sisters**!"

As his hand clinched the bars tighter, wishing he could break them apart, his eyes filled with tears, tears that wanted to fall, but couldn't. Brittany stood up from the ground as Melissa placed her helmet back on her head, both girls now Firefly and Doctor Power, no longer friends, only enemies. As the two headed towards the stairs, the male let an angered cry leave his lips, not realizing the bars were slightly bending.

"_**YOU CAN'T LET HER DIE!**_"

Both girls suddenly stopped as his cry left his lips, his voice no longer just Freakazoid's voice, but Dexter's and his voice, both crying out. As soon as they stopped though, they kept walking, again, up the stairs, away from his sight.

Jade black eyes watched as her body stopped moving from the other side of the room, chest barley even moving, not saying a word. Her pale hands, which were once in fists, slowly unfolded their positions, laying flat on the ground. His stomach clinched at the sight, flexing his arms, tightening his grip as his eyes never left her, graphite bars crushing under his hands.

Just like how his world was crashing.

"_**No… NO! Samantha, look at me! Find a way to get Freakazette back, please! Please!**_"

Her body didn't even more a centimeter at his harsh cry.

"_**Come on, Sam! You're stronger than this, both of you are! Come on, get up, breathe**_!"

Still nothing.

"_**PLEASE, I NEED YOU!**_"

That's when the graphite bars, charged with negative ions, his greatest weakness, broke under his hands.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

Yup…

So, please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, what needed to be changed, what was great about it, all that jazz.

Have a wonderful day!

88888888


	8. My Electrifying Kiss

88888888

I'm going to tell you here and now, I'm grounded and this chapter might be really short, so get over it. I don't want to leave you guys hanging _**too**_ much, so I'm doing this.

88888888

_**Title: My Electrifying Kiss**_

As soon as the bars crushed under his hands, automatically he pushed his body through the hole, bolting towards the other side of the room. At the sight of her limp body, his body grew numb, knees shaking weakly until him, until they collapsed under his own weight. When his knees collided with the ground, blue fingertips brushed against the side of the pale face, shaking his head in disbelief.

"_Babe_?"

No answer.

"_Freakazette_?"

Still nothing.

"…_**Samantha**_?"

There was still no answer to his breaking heart.

"Come on, Samantha, just open you eyes, that's all I need. Ha… Just open you eyes and everything will be okay, you'll be yourself, again. We can still be partners, you and Dex can still work on that science project together, and Freakazette and I can still fight crime with each other."

Her breathing slowed down, harsh, raged breaths now leaving her beautiful lips, every second of time taking her away from him. The male superhero pulled the female into his arms, head resting against his shoulder, the rest of her body leaning against the rest of his own body. If it wasn't for the fact he could feel her slow breathing against his shoulder, she would have seemed dead.

"You can finally meet Cosgrove, he's such a great guy, I know he would love you, like a father or something. You can meet some of the other guys, like my teacher and my butler, well; maybe not him; he's kind of a jerk. You can meet all of the guys, and we'll all have fun with each other, if you just open those emerald eyes…"

Looking down at her face, he noticed that her bottom lip was cut open, blood lining down to her chin, and her forehead was busted open. What he also noticed was that her emerald eyes, those magnificence emerald eyes, were still closed, even through his words. His hand reached down to her chest, pushing his hand down right over her heart, his fingertips dancing with electricity.

"I've only got one other option."

And with that being said, he electrified her body through his fingertips.

Though her chest pushed up against his hand, her breathing coming a bit easier, not by much though, her eyes still stayed closed.

"_Come on, Samantha!_"

He electrified her again, and still nothing.

"_I need my partner!_"

Again, no results.

"_I need my best friend!_"

Still not the results he wanted.

"_I need you, I need you more than you can imagine… I don't think I can live through life the same if I didn't have either of you, I don't think Dexter or I would even live without you guys_."

Tears filled his jade black eyes, arms protectively wrapping around her thin body, using his hand to wipe the blood off her face. Leaning towards her, his forehead connected with her forehead, her breathing going down, again.

Without even mumbling another word, his lips connected with her bloody, numb lips, pulling her into the kiss he always wanted to do with her. Though she never kissed back, he still held on to her body, his tears falling onto her pale, bruised cheeks.

Unknown to him, the electricity from his own body was charging through her body, charging her heart rate back up, her brain starting up again. Each pulse started pumping up through her body, her breathing starting up again, hands clenching and unclenching. As his lips finally pulled away, the last few tears fell off his face in utter shock as his jade black eyes looked down into those emerald eyes.

"You're okay."

"Thanks to you."

With that, she pulled him into another kiss, only lasting a few moments through before she pulled her lips away from his. Weakly, she twisted her body out of his arms, hands on the ground, slowly pushing herself off the ground.

"We have to stop Melissa."

"You're too weak right now, you can't possible fight her. I'll just go alone."

"We're partners…"

Her words stopped as she grunted, one arm around his neck as she used his body to push herself up, looking down at him body, the male superhero still on his knees.

"Okay, you and Freakazette are partners, but that still means that I have to be by your side, and you don't even know what Melissa is capable of."

"Alright, but we have to see someone first before we fight Melissa and Brittany."

"Freakazoid! We don't have time for…!"

She was silenced as his lips connected with her own pale lips, pulling her body into his arms, the way a groom would carry his bride. When he pulled his lips away, he winked down at her, earning an annoyed sigh from her, shaking her head at him.

Then he bolted out of the room, to the place unknown.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

Didn't like the chapter?

Well; sucks for you.

I'll do a better one later, promise!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a great day!

88888888


	9. It's Getting Hot In Here

88888888

I don't remember who said they liked my villain Melissa, but I was thinking over it, and do you know what I realized? That Melissa and Brittany act like the Joker and Harley, huh… How weird.

Now I feel like a copy-cat, fuck.

Aside from that, let me start the story, and apologize that it's been so long sense I've updated. 

88888888

_**Title: It's Getting Hot in Here**_

"It's getting' cold in here, I better fire it up!"

The flames raged all around the streets of Washington as Firefly let the mad giggles leave herself, throwing fireballs at random buildings all around her. As she laughed in pure insanity, Doctor Power stood in the middle of the street with her arms crossed over her chest, the sensors inside her helmet catching an erring sound. Firefly floated above her friend's head, giggling like a little school girl as the flames burned the city.

"_It's getting' hot in here, so take off all your clothes_!"

Melissa snarled under her mask, reaching a hand up to pull Brittany down towards her, Firefly letting a shocked cry leave her lips.

"We have company."

"Stop in the name of justice!"

The pair of chocolate brown eyes glared up at the pair of determined, emerald eyes of one of her ex best friends. The blonde hair blew behind the female; a smirk crossing on Melissa's hidden lips, knowing something that the '_superhero_' didn't know. Freakazoid was by her side, snarling as his fingers danced with electricity, ready to fight the two villains.

"What a pleasure to see you…"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, Firefly charged herself at Freakazoid, knocking him off the building in a rush. The two figures flung fists, legs, even teeth at each other, though neither of them were victorious as their bodies slammed against the road. The blonde female had reached her hand towards him, but she knew that Doctor Power had something up her sleeve, never letting her eyes leave the villainess.

"Samantha. _Mmm_… How good it is to just say your name and only your name."

"Yeah? You won't be saying just my name for long…"

Her arms crossed over her chest, making an 'X' with her arms as she opened her lips to cry out…

"Freak out!"

And then, when those words escaped her lips…

Nothing happened.

As Freakazoid delivered a punch in Firefly's stomach, his eyes looked up towards the building where the female stood upon, not in her freak form. She was still Samantha Leigh Reed, where was Freakazette?

"Freak out, freak out, freak out… Why won't I…?"

"_Freak out_?"

Melissa mocked, coldly, as her fingers pulled the mask off her head, reviling her alluring face to the world all around her. The female pointed an index finger at Samantha, an evil grin spreading across her dark tan features.

"Apparently, you were saved in time, but not Freakazette."

"_She's… She's me though, how can she be…_"

"Dead? She was half of you, I remember a time when you two were never connected, and all I have done is bring the past back. If you're going to be on the good side, you should get some new powers that don't have blood stains on them. Freakazette is in a paralyzed stage and won't be waking up soon, and you'll never find out how to make her conscious. I merely did you a favor, Sam."

"**You monster**!"

As soon as the villain turned her head at the male cry, her face met the blue fist, her body being flung into a building that was far away from them. Freakazoid's hands had so much electricity flowing through them that it was starting to even hurt his hands… But the anger, the rage he felt inside of himself was nothing compared to the pain he felt on his hands.

'_Freakazoid, your powers are starting to get uncontrollable, s-stop…_'

'_**No**_.'

And before the hero knew it, running as fast as the speed of internet, his hands were around Melissa's neck, lifting her up from the ground in his mighty grasp.

"You will die."

Both villain and hero said at the same time as both of their fists flung towards each other.

"_**Brittany**_?"

The female cried over the roars from the fire burning around them, the villain known as Firefly was hanging over the railing of a stairway that was connected to another building, where Freakazoid must have left her. Emerald eyes scanned towards the other two, watching in shock as Freakazoid's body was flung into a building, the same thing happening to Doctor Power.

Without a second thought, automatically she started running towards the edge of the building, never stopping a single second to think things over. As soon as her feet touched the ledge of the building, her body soared through the air, until her hand caught something; she swung herself around the pole she grabbed, her feet touching the same stairway that Brittany's body was on.

"_What the hell are you doing? Run, you don't have any powers…_"

"I'm not running, I have to save you, with or without my powers."

One of the metal bars holding the stairway broke, the stairway crashing against another building, taking the two girls in the crash.

The pair of jade black eyes watched as the stairway crashed into the other building, taking his best friend in the crash. Flames arose from the ground, taunting the male superhero as the element surrounded the building, embers flying every where.

"**Samantha! I'm coming**!"

Though bleeding and a long way from where the building had crashed, the male merely pushed himself off the ground and ran at internet speed towards the building. His foot moved quicker and quicker with each step he took, eyes never looking towards the ground to see what was happening. One foot was off the ground, then the other foot, and without even realizing it…

He was flying.

Her pale arms kept around Brittany's body, her body crouched over her friend's body as the female villain looked up at her with a weak smile. As embers danced around them in a mocking dance of life, Brittany placed her hand, weakly, on Sam's cheek, nodding.

"_There's… A way… To bring… Freakazette back…_"

"How, Brittany? Please, tell me how."

"_You have… To promise me… One thing..._"

"A-Anything…"

"_K-K-Kill Brittany and I_."

"I-I… Brittany, Brit, I… That's both of your lives…"

"_You don't have to do it with your… Bare hands; just make sure you stop Melissa and I… Forever._"

"I… I… _**Accept**_."

"_Good, now… Freakazette is locked in an unconscious stage… All you need to do is…_"

Freakazoid was floating up in the air, still unknown to his worried self, his jade black eyes searching through the smoke to see where she was. He saw her, deep within the building, her arms wrapped around Firefly, the female villain telling her something. His companion lifted her hand up, snapped her cut and bruised pale fingers, and that was it.

The snarl took over his features, flying towards them through the smoke and embers, his muscular arms wrapping around both of their bodies. The blonde hair girl looked behind herself to Freakazoid, seeing the rage on his features, and for the first time in her life, she was actually scared out of her wits. Before he could fly out of the building to take them to safety, a cry let all of their lips, his once floating body now falling towards the bottom of the burning building.

This is the part where I wish I could say they landed on a mattress, but we know it didn't happen like that.

Freakazoid's body went two feet through the scarlet marble floor, dirt slightly covering his body, while Sam hit the floor face first, busting her cheek open. Firefly never hit the floor with them, for Melissa was slowly floating down towards the ground where the two heroes were at, Firefly in her arms.

"You disgust me."

The words escaped her lips in slight rage, slight happiness, but also in total mockery.

Without even caring what happened to her friend, she let Brittany slip from her arms, Firefly's body falling against the marble floor in pain. The female villain strolled towards her ex best friend, bending down on her knees to pull the weak, bleeding, and almost unconscious girl by the chin to look her in the face. With one raised hand, she swung her hand across the girl's face, smacking her without a single worry.

"Hero you call yourself. What kind of hero are you without your powers? A weak, useless, and powerless one, that's what. It's a shame, really, how you were the most feared villain but now… Now you're merely a…"

Her hand swung across her face, again.

"Weak girl, that…"

Her hand swung across the other side of her face, again.

"Will never be a true…"

Now she was smacking her with no mercy, metal gloves colliding with bloody, plae skin.

"Hero."

"_F-F_…"

"…'Fight me', 'forget me and attack Freakazoid now for he can feel my pain', 'fuck, I am weak'…?"

"_Forgive me, Melissa."_

And with no mercy, the girl lifted her hand up against Melissa's chest, letting the electricity flow through her fingers.

Freakazoid pulled himself out of the hole his body was in, watching just in time as Samantha's golden blonde hair started floating upwards, the lightening bolt going across the top of her hair. The once bleeding, pale hand faded into a lovely shade of blue, the hand shocking the girl above her. As soon as Melissa was weak, the blue female flung the girl's body off her body,, Doctor Power's body laying right next to Firefly's body.

"_Freakazette_!"

Her emerald eyes locked with the pair of jade black eyes, his arms wrapping around her body with all the strength he had, as though he was never going to let go of her. She hugged him back just as tightly, head resting against his muscular chest. Their loving moment was cut short in an instant, for the building around them roared with defeat as the flames Firefly and Doctor Power had created burned the building down.

Freakazoid wrapped his arms around her body, flying out of the area with internet fast speed, floating into the night air. They watched in misery and horror as the skyscraper crashed down on the ground that it was created upon, noticing that Firefly and Doctor Power never got out of the building in time. The sound of sirens cried through the night, firemen taking the fire out that was burning the city down, smoke rising high in the air.

"Want to know what hurts the most?"

"…Huh?"

"All Samantha had to do was snap her fingers and I was back from wherever I was, that's it, and she gave up both of their lives just to find that out and save me."

"…What are you talking about? You died, Freakazette… Right?"

"No, Freakazoid… B-Brittany made her promise that if both Brittany and Melissa died together, she would tell Sam how to bring me back. B-But this isn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to happen this way… I was supposed to be the hero, I was supposed to come back just in time and save both of them and make them both good… Not for them to die!"

Without even saying a word to his girlfriend, both heroes cried to each other, tears running down both of their faces as the sirens and cries from the firemen were the only sound around them. Floating in the night air in silence, the two heroes rubbed cheeks together, his tears mixing with her tears. They cried until every single fire was out, which had taken over three hours.

When all the fires were out, Freakazoid carried Freakazette in his arms through the night, knowing that he was never going to let go of her again.

He would lose his life before he let either Freakazette or Samantha slip through his fingers again.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

YAY! ALMOST THE END!

Review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz.

Yes, by the way, I know it was messy. BUT I don't care, so all is good.

Have a great day!

88888888


	10. The Ending Of A New Beginning

88888888

_I'll runaway with you to…_

Candy mountain, Charlie!

YAY! Last chapter!

88888888

_**Title: The Ending of a New Beginning**_

_**Eight Months Later…**_

Dexter Kent Douglas kept his arm around Samantha Leigh Reed's shoulders, both figures gazing in silence at two graves before their eyes, the May night sky high above their heads. So much had happened in the last eight months, where was there to start…

It was no surprise eight months ago when Doctor Power and Firefly were pronounced dead the fateful night they attacked the city, their was no way they would have lived through that. The same night Freakazoid told Freakazette who was his other half, Dexter Douglas, to Sam's delight. Shortly after Freakazoid gain his new flying ability, Freakazette had finally gained telekinesis.

After gaining their new abilities, Cave Guy and Cobra Queen had saved the two heroes, both villains going to the good side. The Lobe still tried to take over the world, with no success, but he still tried. Samantha met his family, his parents proud and his older brother confused and angered that his younger brother had such a good looking girl.

Professor Heiney and Robby looked over her Freakazette side, while Professor Jones was talking to Sam over poetry and wondering how Freakazoid ended up with someone like him, but much more intelligent than him. Of course, Freakazette still had to ask Professor Jones that one certain question everyone asked…

"Aren't you that guy that was on a show with a robot?"

Jones, to this day, still believes Freakazoid told her to ask that question.

School hadn't changed much; crime fighting hadn't changed much…

'_Except having a hot chick by your side that you can call partner and girlfriend._'

Dexter grinned at what Freakazoid had said on the inside of his mind, pulling his girlfriend closer to him as both figures never looked away from the grave.

Then there was how Cosgrove acted when he met her.

Oh, man, the first time Freakazoid introduced Freakazette/Samantha to Cosgrove; it was the first time Cosgrove had ever smiled that brightly. The old man had wrapped his arms around the blue girl, swinging her around, telling Freakazoid that she really was 'star-like'. When Freakazette had looked over at her partner with a raised eyebrow, he had merely shrugged, grinning at both of them. Cosgrove and her had from the start gotten along, and though the old man would never admit it, he watched over Freakazette/Samantha like a daughter.

"Life is hard, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but hey, we're graduating soon, things will get easier…!"

"Dexter…"

She sighed his name, emerald eyes looking up into the pair of jade black eyes, gazing at each other as a sigh escaped his own lips.

"I'm lying through my teeth, but I do promise this, things will get better. Harder, yeah, but better. We'll get new villains, but new friends, and we have each other when the world is crashing. If we ever need superheroes, we'll just turn into our freaks."

A smile crossed her pale lips, eyes glancing over towards the tomb-stones, shaking her head in misery at the sight. From his coat, Dexter pulled out a pink rose, what was Brittany's favorite color, as he bent down and dropped the rose on her grave. The female pulled a single red rose from her leather jacket, the rose dancing on the tips of her fingers.

She let her lips part slightly, opening her mouth to say the same thing she always did at their graves…

"It was never because of Freakazoid that I became a hero; it's because of you two. It was because of your knowledge that was half the reason why I became a hero, thank you, Brittany. The other half of the reason was because of your selfishness, your foolishness, your greed, your… You, Melissa, yourself that showed me where I belonged in this world…"

As she said this, the rose slipped from her pale finger tips, landing on the grave.

"With the heroes."

When those words left her, both figures heard a cry from a woman all the way across town, Dexter and Samantha looked at each other. Both of them gave each other a nod, muttering something under their breaths, both Freakazoid and Freakazette standing there. Freakazoid soared up into the sky, looking back at the ground as Freakazette gazed at the graves for a few moments. When a soft smile broke across her features, she let one foot off the ground, then the other, flying towards his side.

"You ready for this?"

She passed him a grin at his question, nodding her head at him with a determined wink.

"I wasn't given my powers for the use of evil."

The two gave each other a quick peck on the lips before soaring through the night sky to where the the woman's cry was heard. Their hands were together, soaring through the sky like nothing would stop though, as though together they were stronger than Superman.

Above their heads, a certain star twinkled at them.

The End.

88888888

Don't like it?

Well, that sucks.

Review, tell me what was liked/disliked and… You know it all.

Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!

88888888


	11. What A Stupid Day

88888888

Hey guys, how are you doing? ^_^

Wow… So, I finished my last Freakazoid story in 2009, didn't even think over it anymore, I just left it where it was. I recently looked at my old reviews and noticed a few things- One of those things being someone asking me if I was going to continue/make a sequel about my last story. If you don't understand what I'm talking about it's called '_Supergirl Would Even Be Jealous_' go read it, or don't, whatever fits your fancy!

You know, I was supposed to be doing my last story and quitting this site… But I think I want to add a few more stories onto this site before I leave it. Long story short…. I'm beginning a new Freakazoid story with Freakazette in it and a special thanks to all those who had reviewed my last story from so long ago- It was beautiful.

You might not be reading this, Yoru-101, but I hope that one day I can see those doodles you've been doing and your day has been better than your last crappy one. Nathalorial, I hope job hunting went well for you even though you stayed up reading- Mornings really do suck. ;)

Blah-blah-blah, I'm ranting, so let me begin a story that I don't even know what I'm gonna do with and sorry if it's a slow beginning.

88888888

Title: _**What A Stupid Day**_

"You think she's going to say 'yes', Cosgrove?"

"Yeah kid, I already told you that I know she will."

The cop gruffly, though in his usual monotone voice, replied to Freakazoid, the officer cuffing up a man that had just tried to steal from a bank. The night air was soft to the touch with its light breeze, though sent chills all across the freak's dark blue skin. Or maybe it was his thoughts that were making him tremble and shiver like never before. No… No, it was just the night air, that was it…

"You sure? I mean… Do you think both of them will say yes to Dexter and me?"

"Kid…"

The older man sighed loudly and obnoxiously, hand going across his face while closing the door to the police car, another police driving away with the criminal. Turning his head over his shoulder, Cosgrove caught the sight of Freakazoid rubbing a hand behind his neck, bending downwards and then upwards on his knees. It was rare to see Freakazoid in such a nervous mood; this was something expected form Dexter, but not the freak.

"You ain't got anything to worry about, they'll both say yes. That would be like Lois turning down Superman, things like that don't just happen. Now come on, let's go. You'll do fine."

A hand smacked downwards onto Freakazoid's back, the superhero nodding his head numbly while the two men walked down the street in silence. The pair of jade black eyes glanced around every where else but the people they passed by, mind shifting in hundreds of pieces and thoughts running wild. Even Dexter wasn't talking to him through their usual communication; they both were too caught up in their joined thoughts to help out one another.

"What if she says 'no' though, then what?"

"Freakazoid… You know Freakazette won't say anything like that to you, you two belong with each other- Like two freaks in a computer. Or something like that."

"What if she does though? Or..."

The blue fingers reached upwards towards his black hair that was slightly floating upwards on his head, tugging at the strands. He was frowning deeply, looking downwards at the shorter man while the officer just kept his head pointed upwards at him, not saying a word. Before he could even realize it the freak was lifting him upwards by his shirt, come face to face with the superhero with the frantic look on his blue features.

"Or what if a bear on a unicycle impresses both of them and then they runaway with the bear and leave Dex and I in the dust?"

"…A bear on a unicycle, kid?"

"Those guys are evil, Cosgrove, you don't know how many wives have been taken by them."

Freakazoid replied without even trying to be slightly logical, letting the man slip from his grasp while the freak kept walking on without him. His hands shifted downwards towards his spandex, hands slipping into the pair of pockets that had been recently made into the suit- Freakazette had suggested the idea a while back.

Wow… Thinking over it, it had been over one year and eleven months sense Freakazoid and Freakazette had met… Along with Dexter and Samantha, it was almost close to two years sense all of them had met each other. It had been destiny that they had met each other, a freak with a freakette, a geek with a nerdella, all that beautiful non-sense. But here Freakazoid was, hand reaching upwards to tug at his hair once more with a frown and worry in his eyes…

"Cosgrove, you just don't get it… It's been almost two years sense we've gotten together and it's been not just the best years of my life, but also Dexter's. I can still remember that grin Dexter had on his face when he showed Samantha to his parents, how jealous his brother was… That smile will never come from beating a bad guy or winning some stupid science contest, it'll only come from those girls.

And Freakazette… How fun she is, how much life she has brought into my life. She doesn't try to change me and unlike Steff she loves me for me, not my looks or my powers. Though, I am handsome."

Cosgrove shook his head and shoulder slumped as Freakazoid brushed a hand over his chin in an admiring way, winking at some unknown object.

"And Samantha, she's bright and cheerful, nothing ruins her day- Dexter always needed a girl like that in his life. Both of them are our lives, without them there really wouldn't be anything for us anymore. But that's the thing, Cosgrove, we're in teams!"

"…Why is that a bad thing? Shouldn't that be a good thing? Both Freakazette and you are partners and Dexter and Samantha work together at college as partners- So isn't that good?"

"That's the thing! It's '_**Freakazoid and Freakazette save the town once again**_!' Or '_**Samantha Reed and Dexter Douglas win the state science fair once more**_'! It's never Dexter and Freakazette or Freakazoid and Samantha; it's always just our own certain teams. I want to ask her… Them, I really do, but what if Dexter asks Samantha and worries about Freakazette? Or Freakazette worries about Samantha? Or the bear really does come and take them away?"

Dropping his head low and shifting his hands into his random pockets, Cosgrove felt pity at his friend as the freak began walking away, posture lowered. He paid no mind to the world, opening his mouth to bitterly let the question that had been worrying Freakazoid the most leave his blue lips…

"What's Samantha going to say too me when I ask her?"

"Ask me what?"

Automatically Freakazoid's head snapped backwards at the female voice, body lifting upwards and a genuine smile crossing his blue face. A door to a little café was opened directly behind him, reviling to the jade black eyes one of the two people he loved the most in the entire world. The golden blonde hair was messily pulled upwards into a ponytail, strands of blonde hair crossing over her emerald eyes. Her pale body was clad in a black skirt and a long sleeved; button up white shirt with what seemed to have coffee stains on them-

Another long day at work, good thing today had been Dexter's day off from his job.

"Hi-ya, Sam! How did work go for you?"

"Er… Spilt coffee on myself, accidentally tore someone's wig off while delivering eggs to some woman, got yelled at by a few people, kids broke a few dishes which I had to clean, and the television at the café had been broken by some drunk guy- So it's been a good day. How has your day been?"

Cosgrove almost showed a slight hint of a smile as he patted Freakazoid's shoulder, heading off into another direction when he received a hug from Sam. He paid no mind to his friend leaving them though, walking down the street with Dexter's girlfriend- Nut bunnies, his girlfriend also- Both side by side as they began their conversation. The freak and geek paid no mind to the glances and stares that people gave, both already used to such attraction.

"You know how it goes- The Lobe attacked, put a few bad guys in jail, some of them escaped, got yelled at by Jones for ruining some ugly thing of his, and blah-blah-blah. What happened here?"

When his hand reached upwards and brushed the few strands off her forehead, never missing her wince of pain at the contact. Brushing his hand away she gently laughed, waving a hand in the air like it was no big deal- Though the dark purple bruise on her forehead told otherwise.

"Nothing, woman was getting mugged and I didn't have enough time to freak out or the woman would have lost her purse- So I took on the guy by myself. He got one good punch in before I knocked his lights out is all."

Freakazoid frowned deeply, annoyance and distraught clearly on his blue features as he kept her pale hand in his grasp. Rolling his eyes he kept on walking, unknown to either of them that they were holding hands now while he passed her an expression like a parent mad at a child would.

"You know how dangerous that is! We've been through this before, saying two words will save you a lot of trouble! You should have let Freakazette help you or you could have at least called out my name and I would have came to you, you didn't need to do that fight alone! Look at what happened!"

A mocking laugh left the girl, rolling those emerald eyes at him while she passed him an annoyed look, smile never fading from her lips. Over and over again they had been through this; it was the same conversation they always had about her human self doing the crime fighting. And once more she would retort back in a sarcastic voice…

"Oh yeah, a little bruise, that's some serious injury there, Freakazoid! I'm so tired of you telling me that I need Freakazette for everything! I didn't have enough time to freak out, it was either that woman losing her purse or just taking action and fight! Aren't you the one who believes in justice?"

Then this is the part where Freakazoid would pass her an annoyed expression back for the hundredth time, opening his mouth to snap back-

"Of course I believe in justice, I also believe in not letting Dexter see his girlfriend bruised up and bloody all the time! There is no such thing as 'not having enough time to freak out'! There's always time to let Freakazette take over and save the day! Can't you see that a normal being shouldn't be fighting crime?"

Dexter, who was inside Freakazoid's head at the moment, was rubbing a hand nervously over his face, rolling his eyes at the much known conversation going on. Freakazette, who was in Samantha's mind, was doing the same thing, annoyed by the argument that was going on between them once more. Instead of a snappy remark like she usually did she instead passed him a look of sorrow, tugging her hand out of his while she quietly replied…

"You think after all this time we would have come to terms on agreeing with each other. I'm tired of this same argument going on between us and all the other arguments we have- Why do we even do this too each other? I know that you like Freakazette more than me but at least realize that she is me, we both are strong and mighty. Just like Dexter and you, Clark Kent and Supermen… They're the same person."

With a turn she headed down the concrete sideway, the sun fading behind them as Freakazoid reached a hand outwards towards her, though not catching anything but air. He hadn't expected a response like that, he didn't like Freakazette more, it was just that Samantha… With a sigh and shoving his hands into his pockets, he hurried by the girl's side, both staying in silence as they headed home in a stroll.

'_So… This would be a bad time to pop the question now, right?'_

'_Shut up.'_

Freakazoid thought back to Dexter after Dexter's remark, annoyance clearly on his features.

'_So… That thing about you two getting closer would be a bad idea to bring up now, huh?'_

'_Shut up.'_

Samantha bitterly thought back to Freakazette, jaw locked in a position as the two kept walking down the sidewalk in silence.

This day had been stupid anyway; tomorrow would be a new day for getting closer and questions.

_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

So, thanks for reading! Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day and have a Merry Christmas Eve, guys!

88888888


	12. We Have A Deal

88888888

Hello. ^_^

88888888

Title: _**We Have A Deal**_

"But what will I get out of this?"

A certain enemy with his face in the form of a brain asked, arms crossed over his white lab coat while his head was tilted to the side. He was seated comfortably before a wooden desk, two shadows behind the desk though unable to see faces or skin. One was clearly a female standing by the chair that seated another large, male figure in it, both heads turned towards the Lobe. He felt like a little bug under their gazes though kept his shoulders up- They came after him, they needed him for their plan.

"You shouldn't be getting anything at all, I have just given you a new idea to take out Freakazoid and you're asking for something?"

A hand slammed against the desk, Lobe jumping out of his seat slightly as he caught in the dim light the male out of the other two wearing a black glove. The man reached downwards towards the ground, tossing across the desk a metallic suit case, pointing downwards at it.

"I enjoy villains who want pay, they make me smile. Here, take it, that's your pay."

As soon as the case popped open he thought his heart had stopped beating- Layers and layers of money was in the suit case, the many faces of Benjamin just staring upwards at him.

"A-All this for me? Is it fake or something?"

"Nope. Real."

"Why this much though?"

"Are you complaining about this, Mr. Lobe?"

"No, of course not, this is surprising is all! I just… Don't understand."

A light shinned off the wine glass in the man's grasp, the shadowed woman letting off a hysterical laugh at the Lobe's words. The once relaxed position the man had been in quickly changed, shadow leaning upwards towards the Lobe, only making the other villain lean backwards in fear. The red wine inside the glass was twirling around against the edges as the man twirled the glass around, the shadows around his form making him seem more dangerous than anyone else the Lobe had ever faced.

He almost felt bad that he was going to do this plan against Freakazoid and Freakazette.

"Money is an item, a tool to make people greedy and selfish- It is the root of evil. That's why so many seek many out, for money is evil, and evil is power. I'm not after evil or power though, not anymore, I'm after revenge now. Money means nothing when you don't need it. Let's just say I have this certain thing coursing through my veins that will always crumble money under its grasp…"

"What would that be?"

"**Hate**."

The wine glass began to tremble, shaking violently in the man's grasp as the sides began to cave in from the sheer force of his grasp. After a few seconds of useless fighting the glass broke in hundreds of pieces all over the top of the desk and onto the gloved hand, red wining staining everything. The shadowed figure simply leaned backwards as he shook the glass from his hand, posture calm and relaxed.

Like nothing had even happened.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"…Yes. I can create the concoction in a matter of a few days, do you want me to personally place it into Freakazoid's skin or…?"

"No. Bring it back here; we have other plans with it."

"Oh, okay. No problem, I'll bring it back here then. Anything else?"

"Yes, when you bring it back can you already have it in an injection needle? I feel like playing doctor for a bit, _hehe_…"

For the first time the woman spoke up, giggling as the Lobe nodded, standing up from his spot while closing the suitcase. He looked behind his back to see if it was alright if he could take it, when the shadowed man nodded he took the metallic object and headed for the door. He never turned his head around as he heard the woman's hysterical laughter and the man's own dark chuckling; only wondering one thing to himself-

'_What have I gotten myself into_?'

…

_**(Across town)**_

…

"Duck!"

Freakazoid cried out as Freakazette ducked at his cry, missing the fist that brushed through her light blonde hair that was floating upwards. As soon as the crook missed his target he felt a blue fist collide with his cheek, the man flying backwards into the police car that Cosgrove was simply standing by. Freakazoid stood there with one eyebrow raised, slightly annoyed at the fact that guy tried to punch his girlfriend- He would get him again later in jail.

"Jump!"

When he heard her command his feet automatically left the ground, jumping as high as he could as the other bad guy trying to kick him missed. While in the air Freakazette slid one of her legs under Freakazoid, knocking the crock to the ground. When his feet landed back down onto the ground, Freakazette had picked up the man she had knocked down by his collar. With a single throw she tossed him in the backseat with the other crook, Cosgrove slamming the back door onto the two villains in ease.

"Good job, I think that's the quickest we've ever taken down a couple of bad guys with combat involved."

"Cool, let's go get a sundae at Spanky's to celebrate!"

Noticing the cute pout on her face Freakazoid passed her a confused look, Freakazette crossing her arms over her chest with a sigh.

"I'm not going there- It smells like _**poo gas**_."

Freakazoid rubbed his chin in thought at her response, both freaks ignoring the fact that Cosgrove was walking away, fixing his cap with a unseen grin. Those freaks were sure a wacky couple. With a shrug and lifting his arm out towards Freakazette like the gentleman he was, she took his arm while the two strolled down the street, beginning to chat away. Freakazoid opened his mouth to begin…

"We could go to Michael's Pizza Palace?"

He suggested.

"They don't have a bathroom, what if we need to go at the time? How about… Jerry's Pasta & Salad?"

She commented, waving a hand in the air while she talked.

"No, that waiter with one eye bigger than the other is there- He freaks me out more than I freak myself out. What about we got get some burgers at that clown place?"

Freakazoid had pulled one eye higher than the other to show his point about the creepy eye thing, adding in another place they could go too.

"What? And deal with little kids that will be tugging our hairs out? No thanks, Samantha works at a café with kids like that. What about a fancy restaurant? We haven't sat at a quiet place in such a long time, think about being at some place that's actually calm- we could even have candles."

Freakazette had tugged at her head with a deep frown, shaking her head about the thoughts on Samantha's job while placing in another place.

"With what money? We don't get paid for crime fighting, Dexter's pizza delivery job and Samantha's waitress job combined isn't even enough money for us to even walk into a restaurant like that. All we can do is pay for the bills and get some groceries, that's about it. We don't even have money for a car and after that crash with the Freak-A-Mobile we can't fix it… We all don't have a car. "

He finally said, both moaning loudly with frowns crossing their blue features. So it was finally out in the open- They were having some money problems. That's fine, they would fix it.

"Let's not forget college… Dexter and Samantha have a huge science project due in a matter of a few weeks and even though their geniuses they still need all the time they can get. With all their other classes though, their work, and our crime busting it seems they'll never have time. They haven't even started on the project yet! This is fifty percent of their grade!"

She said right back to Freakazoid, her free hand rubbing her lovely shade of blue face before reaching upwards to tug at her hair. People passing by would turn their heads and listen to their conversation, but no one understood what they were talking about. Okay, so there is a money problem and a school problem, which was fine… They would fix it.

"Don't forget the part where Dexter's family always wants to visit us- Like we can handle that right now. They all want to hold a huge family party at their house when we don't have time for that- We don't even really have time for this conversation. We don't even have time for sleep- Look at us! Between jobs, crime fighting, homework, bills- We don't even have time for family."

Freakazoid spoke up once more, rubbing the back of his neck while his jade black eyes closed, calculating things up in his mind- Okay, there was money issues, school work, the project, more money issues, family, the holidays coming up, add more money issues, crime fighting- And did Freakazoid mention money issues?

'_You sure this is the best time to ask them to ma-_?'

'_Shut up_.'

Freakazoid thought back to Dexter before he could even finish his comment, the nerd crossing his arms over his chest inside their shared mind. Fine, let him be a jerk- He had stupid hair anyway. Well; not really, but it made Dexter feel better. The two freaks stayed in complete silence as they strolled down the street, neither of them knowing where they were walking, they were just simply walking. There was one more problem left, one that neither of them wanted to bring up…

But one of them had too though.

"And with the lack of time has made things complicated in our relationship. You and I are always together and Sam and Dex are also always together, but that's it. We never switch places, we stay in our old routine, we're like… Old people. Old people with blue skin and cool hair. That's not helping this relationship out, I mean, that argument you two had yesterday was a bit more bitter than usual…"

It was Freakazette who finally stated the problem, Freakazoid nodding in agreement- This was going to have to be brought up sooner or later. They had already been hiding this problem for almost two years, they couldn't hide it forever. There had been a time though, long ago when they all had been close and arguments never happened…

Where had those times gone? Why is it that things were getting complicated with all these issues?

"We'll figure out something. How about… How about we switch places?"

"Freakazoid, what are you talking about?""

"It's so simple, we can switch places! You like science, Dexter likes science, and so both of you work on the science project together like nerds!"

"I'm going to ignore that nerd comment simply because it's true. That's a form of cheating though; Samantha and Dexter are supposed to be working on that together!"

The male superhero shrugged a shoulder, grinning evilly down at her with a wink.

"It's not cheating if you're the same person- You are Sam, she is you, see?"

"Fine, even if Dexter agrees with this- What will you and Sam do?"

Freakazoid rubbed a hand over his face, part of his brain twitching, though that was probably from Dexter kicking it. With a shrug the freak rolled his eyes, expression that of slight annoyance.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry about it. Everything will work out for us."

Oh, but how wrong Freakazoid was though.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a beautiful day! :D

88888888


End file.
